Are we friends or more than friends?
by wcjess15
Summary: Everything changes for Spencer Carlin in math class, running into someone that never crossed her mind in a million years.
1. Chapter 1

so here is my first fanfic on this site, so enjoy :) and let me know what ya think ps. grammar sucks, yea i know ... She looked so familiar I seen her before but where? I know her oh my god it's Ashley Davies from telemetry school. I haven't seen her since 6th grade it's been what? About four years. I rememeber I didn't like her I don't know just something about her I just didn't like. You know when you just don't like somebody for no reason but just something about them just pinches a nerve no matter how nice they are to you. Ha how odd that now she is sitting next to me in my second period Algebra 2 which I hate I never liked math of what's so ever. I manage to pass it with a somewhat good grade but never with flying colors.

My name is Spencer Carlin I've been living here in LA all my life, I have had my good times here and as well as my bad times. I just started my sophomore year here at King high school, king high is a small school compared to all the other schools here in King High there are about 500 to 600 student. Here at King high you tend to run into the same people every day and when you run into someone new like I did today it's a little weird, but hey it's the first day of school. Well in my case not new but someone I knew before. Her name is Ashley Davies we went to Preston Elementary we didn't really talk to each other she was more of a loner and I was always everywhere from playing kick ball to playing a board game or to just hanging with friends but the thing was that you never caught me doing the same thing every day and yes I have always been more of a tomboy than a girly girl that is what happens when you are surrounded by all guys in your family. But that changed about a year ago I started to dress more "girly" like people call it or at least that's what my grandma calls it. I was cool with everybody and outgoing but that changed. I don't know what happened I started to become more self conscious as I went to middle school.

And now that I'm in high school I have become even more shy, in class I'm quiet always doing my work and I'm not that social anymore. And for me to start a conversation well let's just say good luck with that.

Ms. Jay: "everybody get a book so we can go and check them out to the library!" I seriously have heard stories about this teacher that she has some relay bad mood swings, and will go off on you out of nowhere. Some people say that she is like that because she was engaged or something to this really good looking guy but he didn't have the money for her luxuries so she broke it off. And other people say that he dumped her, and that that's why she is always so grumpy. But I don't know if it's true or not she actually seems nice, I guess we will have to see as the year passes by.

As we headed to the library I wanted to talk to her to see if she actually remembered me because I did, she looks exactly the same just older of course. But I'm not the type to start a conversation with someone. So I just stayed quiet.

So to my surprise that class went by fast well they all did, you just have to love the first days of school when you get out early and you don't do anything what's so ever. And by the looks of my schedule I think I might enjoy all my classes even though I don't have any with anybody I really talk to except for my first period I have it with my friend Haley. I talk to her but not as much she is just an in class friend you get me?

Glen: "com on Spencer I want to get home already it so dam hot out here!" oh right that is my brother Glen he is a senior and could be an ass at times but he is there when I need him and vice versa. He doesn't attend this school he actually goes to Parking High, he didn't want to come here because he is all about playing sports and at the moment he is the captain of the basketball team there. Which is a good thing because going to school with him is not that great of a thing trust me I did for a year and it was not pretty. He was always in my business checking on what I was doing and who I was talking to and if he didn't approve he would scare them off. I guess he was being protective I like that about him but sometimes I just need a breather so I decided to come to King High.

It has been about two weeks and I always end up sitting next to her, I don't know it is the last seat in class left when I come in or when she comes in and when there are other seats left she sits next to me. Don't get me wrong I don't mind but one of these days we are going to have to talk or something.

Ashley: "can you pass me a book" and she speaks

Spencer: "yea sure"

Ashley: "Thanks"

Spencer: "no problem"

And that is pretty much how it went for a couple of weeks till

Ms. Jay "everybody take you seats, which includes you Sam. Today we are going to do a little project" please don't make it group work, I don't like working in groups because I usually end up doing all the work. "You could either work in two's or four's" that's great just great

Sam: "can we pick our own partners?"

Samantha Marks not the brightest student in school but she sure is a pretty good friend well at least from what I hear.

Ms. Jay "yes as long as you don't get up and change seats with people"

Sam "I guess you're stuck with me Daisy"

Daisy Sanders I meet her last year I have talked to her a couple of times but she is not really a friend we have mutual friends but that's it.

Ms. Jay "okay with that said, the project is very simple I will pass out the instructions and it will be due on Monday" okay let's see who can I work wi….

Ashley: "hey you want to just work together?"

Spencer: "yea sure" I wonder if she remembers me

Ms. Jay: "okay get to it"

Am just sitting there looking over the paper and reading over and over and am guessing am going to end up doing all the work again.

Spencer: "so... how do you want to do this?"

She just shrugs her shoulder, okay that's very helpful

Spencer: "alrighty then " this so called project it is easy all I have to do is copy down all the formulas and put them on flash cards and put them on a cardboard like Jeopardy status. So I guess I got my answer I will do it on my own but whatever as long as she doesn't mess anything up for me this year.

During lunch I had a feeling someone was staring at me, it was a very uncomfortable stare. I looked up to see who it was and it was her. Sitting two tables away from me and my friends. All I could think of is to stare back at her and I did until my friend Amy brought me out of my daze.

Spencer: oh sorry, what were you saying?

Amy: "what are you going to do this weekend?" Amy she has been a really good friend I meet her during summer school we became friends right away, my family and I see her like family even though I have only know her for about a little more than a year.

Spencer: "oh…. I have to work on a project for ms. Jay's class what about you guys?"

Laura: "I don't know I might go to the movies with Roger he has been bugging me to go with him for the past weeks and I finally caved in" I meet Laura trough Amy during summer school and to tell you the truth she was so mean to me but I just ignored it until she realized that I didn't really care much of what she taught of me. She can be a pain in the butt at times but she is okay, she has a boyfriend name Roger who he has to beg for her time, I seriously don't know why he is with her after all the come here and go away stuff she has put him through but that's them.

Amy: "it's about time you have to give that boy sometime"

Laura: "I know but he is to to what's the word?..."

Spencer: "you mean he loves you"

Laura: "no he is there all the time and am actually surprised he is not here right about now"

Amy: " actually he is not here today I have him first period and he wasn't there"

Spencer: "maybe you should txt him to see if he is okay maybe he is sick"

Laura: "no its okay he will call me later if he wants to talk " like I said she can be so full of herself at times

Spencer: "well I have to go to the library real quick " I got up and I started to walk to the library there she was again with her group of friends just staring at me like I had something in my face. So I just kept walking without turning back.

After school as I got home I started to work on the project so I could have the rest of the weekend to myself, when I received a txt message.

Haley: hey Spence I have a Q

Spencer: yea was is it?

Haley: is it k if I give ur # to one of my friends?

Spencer: What friend?

Haley: Ashley…

Spencer : k

Haley: alright cool then thnx Spence

I didn't really put much taught into why she wanted my number and I just started to work on the project and went right to bed when I finished it but I was woken up at 3am by my phone, somebody was calling me it was a number I didn't recognize so I just ignored the call and went back to sleep.

_Sunday Morning_

Where can it be? I been trying to find my phone and it seems to be m.i.a

Spencer: "Dad have you seen my phone"

Arthur: "no I haven't"

Spence: "okay then never mind"

Arthur: "when was last time you used it?"

When am home I tend to just turn off my phone or keep it on silent but the last time I used it was Friday night when Haley txt me, oh wait no someone called me at night and I ignored the called maybe I dropped it and fail under my bed. So I ran upstairs to see if it was under my bed and yupp there it was.

Arthur: "did you find it"

Spencer: "yea it was under my bed"

Arthur: "okay then sweetie am going to go to the store you want to come?"

Spencer: "yea sure I will be down in a bit" my dad and I have the best relationship any daughter could ask for, we have always been close. He is always there for me when I need advice and when I need someone to listen he is there. On the contrary my mom is all about work. I don't see her as often but when I do its nice. My mom is a surgeon at Los Angeles General Hospital so she is on call 24/7, but hey my dad is here he also works but he is more about the family, he is a teen counselor for teens at risk. I'm guessing that's why he has so much patience with Glen.

I put my phone in my back pocket and went downstairs to meet up with my dad to go to the store.

Arthur: "hey Spence sorry I got a call in from the office and I have to go real quick" it must be bad because he never goes in on Sundays

Spencer: "is everything okay?"

Arthur: "yea nothing for you to worry about" he gave me a kiss on my forehead and was out in his way.

So I went to the living room to watch TV but Glen was already there with one of his friends

Alex: "hey Spence" he has been my brother's friend since I could remember they are practically inseparable I see him like an older brother and he sees me like the little sister he never had, you see he is only child and his parents are always going away on business trips and stuff so he spends most of the time here.

Spencer: "Hey"

Alex: "How is school going?"

Spencer: "pretty good"

Alex: "right I forgot you're a nerd you actually like school"

I stuck out my tongue at him and headed back up to my room with nothing to do I decided to check my phone. I had three missed calls from the same number that called me at 3am and a couple of txt and one from that number. I figured it was probably her so I just replied back to the other txt and put back my phone away. As I put it away my phone rang again it was Mark, oh right did I mention I have a boyfriend of three months

Mark and I have been going out for about three months, he use to go to king high but he got kicked out you see mark is more of a bad boy. He is cute though he is tall has dark black hair and green eyes. He is one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet and he is not what other people make him out to be. My friends have told me about him and to be careful with him and am usually the one to always do what everybody else tell me to do but this time he won me over I wouldn't say I'm falling in-love with him or anything but I could say that I do really like him.

Spencer: "hey" I couldn't help it but smile

Mark: "hey Spence what you doing?"

Spencer: "nothing interesting and you?"

Mark: "the same but good you are not doing anything, one of my old friends is back from Colorado and we are having a kickback at my house"

Spencer: "mark you do know that its Sunday right?"

Mark: "com on Spence, please you can bring your friends if you want"

Spencer: "I don't know….." I really don't feel like going because if I go I know that I will be left out there in a corner by myself like always when I go to places like this with him.

Mark: "com on just for a little while so you could meet my friend and besides you won't be bored your friends are coming I just got a txt from Laura that she is coming with roger and Amy"

Spencer: "okay I will go"

Mark: "awesome, I will pick you up in an hour or so"

After hanging up the phone I headed down stairs to let Glen and Alex know that I was going out but they decided to tag along at the last minute. Let's just hope that his friend is not a jerk like the rest of his friends are.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO HERE IS CH2, SO AN ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **

**DISCLAIMERN: I DON'T OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE, OBVIOUSLY **

I have been here for the past hour and I still haven't met the so called friend from Colorado, I started scanning the room to see of there was anybody new that I didn't k now. There were a couple of guys by the pool just talking that I never seen before it's probably one of them. Until I saw mark walking towards me

Mark: "having fun?" no

Spence:" yea"

Mark: "cool, where's Laura and your other friends?"

Spence: "they txt me a little while ago to tell me they couldn't make it at last minute something came up"

Mark: "oh that sucks, hey babe hold up I will be back in a bit" he gave me a quick peck before I could answer.

After a couple of minutes I see him talking to somebody but I can't really see who it is because one of his friends who is laughing hysterically at something is blocking my view , until Mark turns around and point towards my direction that I saw her. She had a radiant smile that all I could do is smile back. They started to walk towards me.

Mark: "hey babe, this is my friend that just moved back from Colorado"

Ashley: "yea we already met" mark looked a little confused

Mark: "really?... well in that case I will leave you to I need to go buy some more ice"

With that said he walked away leaving me there with her.

Ashley: "how long have you and mark been going out for?"

Spence: "about three moths"

Ashley: "cool, come on Spence you have to remember me from elementary"

Spence:" yea actually I do but I taught you didn't"

Ashley: "I did but I wasn't that sure if it was really you"

Spence: "so how you been?"

Ashley: "good, but how about we go somewhere where I could actually hear you"

Spence: "com on let's go upstairs"

I lead the way to marks room, we both sat on the green beanbag that was on the far end corner of the room, it was quiet but that awkward silence that you don't know what to say or do until she finally broke the silence

Ashley: "so do you keep in-touch with anyone from Preston?"

Spence: "no not really, you?"

Ashley: "no same here "

Spence: "when did you move to Colorado?"

Ashley: "I moved at the end of eighth grade that's why I know a couple of people from King"

The rest of the day went by like that, it was really nice catching up with her and getting to really know her I could tell that this is just the beginning of a great friendship.

The next day school seem to drag on forever I don't know why am the one to actually pay attention but for some apparent reason I couldn't pay attention even in P.E. I got hit with the volleyball in the head twice. But now am sitting in my bio class waiting for it to be over so I could head to lunch and have a breather. Okay is it just me or the clock is moving eve slower okay it's just me, as I was lost in taught for what seem to me a couple of minutes was more like 20 minutes and it was finally time to get out. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the cafeteria to get something to drink and then outside to the table. As I was walking back and reached the table Amy started asking away about yesterday

Amy: "so how was the so called kickback?"

Spence: "it was surprisingly not boring, wait why didn't you go? Mark said something came up"

Amy: "yea, well you know how Laura is, we went to go pick Roger up and he was with one of his brothers friends which happens to be a girl and well she made a big scene"

Spence: "talking about Laura, where is she at? I haven't seen her all day"

Amy: "she told me that she wasn't going to come she wanted roger to think about what he did"

Spencer: "okay she seriously has issue"

Amy: "okay enough about her how was it? Did mark leave you again like he always does by yourself?"

Spencer: "yes, but h…." and she cuts me off

Amy: "Spencer why are you even with him it seems to me and to the entire world that he would rather be with his friends than with"

Spencer: "it wasn't like that, he introduced me to one of hi…"

Ashley: "hey Spence"

Spencer: "hey" I can't help it but smile

Amy: "okay you were saying he?"

Spencer: "oh right he introduced me to one of his friends which happens to be Ashley and we just hung out"

Amy: "you hung out with his friend while don't tell me he was taking shots with his buddies" I didn't have anything to say to that or make an excuse for him she was right he always did leave me alone at his parties to go drink with his friends and do god knows what "no offense Spence but he is not worth it" she is right but there is just something in him that I don't know how to explain it let just say I feel safe with him that's it.

Roger: "hey, have you guys seen Laura I need to talk to her?" Amy and I just looked at each other "what? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

Amy: "no we haven't seen her"

Roger: "I bet she is still mad at me" he sits down next to me and looks at me with a desperate look "I can't do this anymore with her, I think I might break up with her"

Spence: "why?" what a dumb question to ask we all know why

Roger: "because I can't take it anymore Spence that's why!" With that said he just walks away

Amy: "he grew some overnight"

Spence: "do you think we should tell Laura?"

Amy: "I'm sorry Spence but it's not like she won't see it coming after all the shit she put him thru, am actually happy that Roger finally saw the real Laura before it was too late" she was right once again and I had to nothing to say once again as well " hey I have to go see you later"

The rest of the day went as usual nothing new or interesting at all and so did the rest of the week.

As I was doing my homework like any other day I felt my phone vibrate guessing it was Mark I waited until I was done with the first problem. As I finished I opened my phone to see that it wasn't him it was Ashley

Ash: hey wats up

me: nm nd u

Ash: same wyd?

me: hw u?

Ash: nerd :P

me: shut up XD

Ash: Make me ;)

me: I will lol ;)

Ash: I would luv 2c dat happn

Me: funny, hey guess wat I found our grade skool pic

Ash: take it tomrrw to skool

Me: yea I will

Ash: I bet I look all funny

Me: no u look cute

Oh god did I just say that , yes I did

Ash: I knw im cute

Spence: right.. hey ig2g ttyl :)

Ash: alrght latez

Ashley and I have become close in a couple of weeks, we txt like almost every day and it nice to have another friend that I can count on, and someone that I have known since I was little. I just find it crazy how we met up again after so many years.

The next day during first period Haley came up to me all smiley

Haley: "hey Spence"

Spence: "hey"

Haley: "how's the new friend?" new friend? Which new friend "Ash"

Spence: "oh her yea she is cool"

Haley: "Spence I have a feeling something is going to happen" and she walk back to her seat

Spence: "what?" is all I was able to say what was she talking about does she have that one thing when you can predict stuff. The class passed by really quickly so as I walked to my second period I was standing outside waiting for the teacher to open the door when Ashley comes up.

Ash: "where is it at"

Spence: "oh right here you go" I handed her the picture, she studies it for a bit and start laughing hysterically, that's when Haley passed by and just winks at me. Uhmm okay that was weird

Ash: "I look so weird" I just laugh along with her "wait let me find you Spence" oh god "awww Spence you look so cute what happen" I shove her lightly "geez there is no need for violence I was just kidding"

Spence: "we should head in"

Ash: "hey can I barrow it for today and I will give it back to you tomorrow?"

Spence: "yea sure" she smiles at me and I can't help it but smile back at her, and we head into class, the entire class we spend it talking until

Ms. Jay: "Ashley !" I just looked at her with wide eyes

Ash: "yes"

Ms. Jay: " be quiet or you could make your way to the principal's office"

Ash: "okay" I just mouthed to her sorry and she just smiled at me as if saying it's nothing new

The rest of the class we spend it actually paying attention I didn't want to risk sitting by myself for the rest of the class.

When class finished and we headed outside Ashley's friend Aiden was waiting for her

Aiden: "hey babe" babe?

Ash: "hey" and the rest was just bunch of giggling until I reached my destination that I didn't hear them anymore, wait she never mentioned that she was going out with him. When I asked her if she was seeing anyone she said no. out of nowhere I see Mark walking around in the halls, and when he sees me he starts walking towards me

Mark: "hey Spence" he gives me a quick peck and tries to go on a little further but I pull away, you see im not a big fan of PDA, he on the other hand well let's just day we could have sex right in the middle of the hall way and he will not care who saw

Spence: "hey, what are you doing here?"

Mark: " I needed to pick up some papers that the other school are asking for, and to see some old buddies"

Spence: "oh" Am starting to think that Amy is right Mark puts his friends first

Mark: "so I was thinking that maybe we should do something tonight, maybe a movie or something?" or not?

Spence: "yea sure"

Mark: "okay see yo…..Hey What's good Jimmy?" he walks away towards his friends leaving me there like an idiot okay that's Strike ONE.

When I got home I see Glen and Alex Throwing the football around

Alex: "he Spence go long" I put my stuff on the floor and did as he told me and guess what I caught it "nice one dude"

Spence: "thanks dude" I said mocking his tone, I grabbed my stuff and headed inside

I went straight t my room and started right away on my homework, because Mark and I were going out later. When I finished my homework I went down stairs to get something to drink when I hear my phone ringing and by the ringtone I have I know its mark

_**Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey**_

yea he was the one to put it I was going to change it but he didn't let me

Spence: "hey" all I hear is :_dude that was sick let do it again "_Mark what's going on?"

Mark: "Spence sorry but I have to rain check im here with the guys"

Spence: "but Mark I taug…"

Mark: "Sorry babe I have to go"

Spence: "Mark!" and he hung up , strike Two.

With nothing left to do I grabbed my laptop and started to check my email, mostly spam and a couple form my cousins in Ohio, after replying back I decided to check my Facebook. A couple of notification and some friends request lets so who it might be. Oh look its Ash, I accepted her and right then she send me an IM

Ash: hey :)

Me: hey

Ash: wyd?

Me: nothing

Ash: soo….

Me: …?….?.

Ash: im guessing Mark decided to go to the party instead?

Me: yea

Ash: he told me u guyz had a date

Me: yea key word HAD

Ash: why are u with him?

As I read it I didn't know how to reply back I looked at the screen for a couple of minutes

Ash: sorry non of my business

Spence: idk anymore

Ash: anymore?

Spence: yea idk anymore everything feels diffrent

Ash: I knw wat u mean

Spence: yea?

Ash: si, im going out with someone to and everything seems different

Spence: ur going out with Aiden right?

Ash: yea how did u knw

Spence: I kinda figured u guys are always together

My phone started to ring as I grabbed it I saw it was Laura, I have a feeling of what she is going to tell me

Spence: g2g ttyl

I didn't wait for her response I just logged out right away and answered my phone

Spence: "what's up"

Laura: "he broke up with me, can you believe that he broke up with me" she put the emphasis on Me

Spence: "why" we all know why

Laura: "he said that he needed time to think"

Spence: "oh" he let it off easy

Laura: "what do you mean oh Spence, he dumped me"

Spence: "do you really want to hear my opinion?"

Laura: "duh that's why I called"

Spence: "no offense and all but it's your fault"

Laura: "what are you talking about?"

Spence: "you don't treat him like you boyfriend"

Laura: "right like Mark doesn't treat you like his girlfriend" _click, _she hung up on me what's with people doing that to me?

My phone started to ring again and without looking at who was calling I answered

Spence: "what?"

Ash: "sorry bad time?"

Spence: "no sorry , it's just never mind"

Ash: "hey what's wrong? You could talk to me" yea not about Mark he is your Best friend "is this about Mark? Because if it I could assure you I will go to the party get his ass and bring him to you to make him apologize or I could just give him a black eye but that won't do any good to his face" I could already see Ashley dragging Mark from his shirt out of the party

Spence: "yes and no"

Ash: "you want me to give him in a black eye?"

Spence:" no, it's because of mark and then one of my friends to add to it rubbed it on my face of how Mark acts towards me"

Ash: "Spence, I knw Mark and I are good friends but you are also my friend and to tell you the truth he is not worth it"

Spence: "you know you are the third person to tell me that today "maybe they are all right I should call it quits with him

Ash: " well they do say third time is the charm" she made me laugh for a bit

Spence: " you're so full of it you know that?"

Ash : "of cuteness yea I know"

Spence: "what am I going to do with you"

Ash: "well….no im kidding but I do need a favor?"

Spence: "yea what is it?"

Ash: "im not going to school tomorrow can you txt me the hw for class?"

Spence: "I could do that"

Ash: "okay thanks well I have to go so I will leave you to it"

Spence: "bye"

Ash: "wait Spence"

Spence: "yes?"

Ash: " don't miss me to much I will be back on Friday"

Spence: " don't worry I won't"

Ash: "that's just mean how can you not miss the one and only Ashley Davies" I couldn't help but laugh

Spence: "funny, bye Ash"

Ash: "bye" I could tell she was smiling by the way she said her bye

After talking to Ashley I decided to turn off my phone I didn't want anyone one else raining on my parade and decided to go to bed early.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just came back from watching the Katy Perry Movie and taught that I might as well update and maybe add another chapter later on tonight, so yea enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own #SON**

**WillowOn3****: yea I think I might just update on here from now on, so if u want to keep on reading, the rest of the chapters are going to be added on here **

It has been a month since I haven't gone out with Mark, we still talk almost every day and we are constantly txt but I haven't seen him since the day he showed up at school and left me standing there like an idiot while he went to catch up with his buddies.

Glen: "are you okay?" I didn't say anything all I did was nod "you have been out of it lately, is everything okay with Mark? Or do I need to have a little talk with him?" he start to crack his knuckles and I can't help but smile at his protective side.

Spence: "no everything is okay" okay not really but I don't like Glen getting involved in my personal life like that.

Glen: "well when you want to talk about it let me know but mean while I'm going to football practice, so out" I looked at him and smiled and go out of the car, not in the mood of being home I waited until he was out of sight to go inside.

It was Friday and I had nothing to do and nowhere to go. The good thing was that it was December and it was the last day of school today and I have two weeks for myself to think about certain things that I just can't seem to get out of my head.

There was nothing to do, it was barley 6:27 and the time just seemed to pass by slower and slower every given minute, you know does days when time seems to be on a stand still? Well that's how it's been since I got home from school. And now it's 6:29.

Spence: "ugh! Okay I'm out of here" I grabbed my jacket never knowing the weather could change from chilly to thunderstorm here in California and made my way downstairs. As I was about to open the front door no other than my mom walks in

Paula: "going somewhere?"

Spencer: "yea just out for a walk, your home early"

Paula: "I had an early shift, where's Glen?"

Spencer: "Football practice and dad called a while ago saying he had a meeting or something like that"

Paula: "I already talked to him on my way home" I started making my way outside "Spencer, wait a minute" I turn around "lets go out to dinner you and me, Glen probably won't be back till late and will grab something for your dad on our way back"

Spence: "okay, but I pick"

Paula: "deal, just let me change real quick and will go" I smiled at her and walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, I took out my cell phone and decided to txt Ash

_Me: hey :) _

_Ash: wats up_

_Me: the sky_

_Ash: funny_

_Me: jk waiting on my mom to go out to dinner_

_Ash: aww Spencyboo is going out with mommy_

_Me: so not funny nd Spencyboo? _

Paula: "ready?" I nodded grabbed my phone and we made our way to the car "so where to?"

Spence: " Pink's?" they have the best hot dogs there

Paula: "pink's it is"

_The car ride was silent, so I pulled out my cell phone_

_Ash: yea spencyboo, wat u don't like it?_

_Me: nope I dnt_

_Ash: well how abt beautiful?_

_Me: that I do like cutee lol_

Yea I know how cheesy but lately we both have been very flirty towards each other, in a friendly type of way of course nothing more. You know how you always mess around with your friends and those weird conversations you have that if someone over heard they would probably think we are an item. Which a lot of people at school have been thinking, especially Sam and Daisy from our second period class. Which it is so odd because I'm not gay and neither is she we both have boyfriends. I think?

_Ash: cutee?_

_Me: yea like cutie but with an e instead of an i_

_Ash: I knw I am :) _

_Me: ur so full of it_

_Ash: hey can I call u later when u get home? :)_

_Me: yes :) bye cutee_

_Ash: bye ^_^_

I couldn't help but smile at the emoticon that she added

Paula: "honey do you want to eat here or eat a home?"

Spence: "here I guess"

We both go out of the car and stood in line looking at the menu to see what we were both going to get. For being a cold day here in LA there was a long line here at Pinks

Paula: "so how's school?"

Spence: "good, but glad to be out for a couple of days"

Paula: "and Mark?" mom never really liked Mark she always taught of him as a low life but when he got kicked out of King she tried to stop me from seeing him but I told her that it wasn't anything serious so she let it slide which was a shocker coming from mom because she never lets anything slide of what so ever.

Spencer: "he is doing good" I didn't want to give much away but I'm pretty sure I did

Paula: "Just okay?"

Spence: "yupp"

Finally it was our turn to order I decided on a Mild Polish and a lemonade, we talked about school, Glen and football, school, moms work and did I mention school? You see my mom went to Norte Dame and so did my dad so you could pretty much guess where my mom want me to go. She doesn't push Glen as much as she pushes me to go there but will see what happens but so far I have been looking into going to Berkley but I still have a long way to go .

On our way home we stopped to get a pizza for my dad and glen. After arriving home I was about to head up stairs when I forgot I left my phone in the car. So when I went to get it I couldn't find it I checked all over the place and I couldn't find it until I checked under the seat that I also saw a folder and in the front in bold letters there it was "_**DIVORCE DECREE**_". Wait what?

….

I immediately put it back where it was not even daring to open the folder, I just grabbed my cell phone and rushed my way to my room. I closed the door and locked it making sure no one would come in. I leaned against the door and slid my way down the door.

How can they be getting a divorce, that can't be possible I haven't seen them argue or have any sort of fight about anything. I feel confused, how can my family be falling apart with out me knowing anything about it. May be that's why my mom wanted me to go to dinner with her she was going to tell me. What if…. I was braught back to reality with the ringing of my phone

Spence: "Hello"

Ash: "hey, what are you doing?" oh nothing just trying to figure out why my parents are getting a divorce

Spence: "nothing just here in my room and you"

Ash: "Spence is everything okay?" how did she know something was wrong "you know you could always talk to me" awww

Spence: "i know, thanks"

Ash: "so I was thinking maybe we could do something over winter break you know mall or movies?" I heard a beeping noise coming from my phone let me know that I had a call "are you going to get that" I guess she heard it too

Spence: "hold on don't hang up its Mark calling"

Ash: "no its okay talk to him call me when your done"

Spence: "okay bye Ash"

Ash: "later"

As soon as Ashley said bye Mark had hanged up already do I called him back

Mark: "hello"

Spence: "sorry I was on the other line with Ash"

Mark: "you mean as in Davies?"

Spence: "yea her why?"

Mark: "no nothing , you too have become really close in just a short amount of time"

Spence: "yea she is a good friend" I couldn't help but smile at that because its true she is a good friend and yes we have gotten closer in such short amount of time

Mark: "I know, but enough about her I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the drive in with me, some of the guys and their girls?"

Spence: "Mark, its winter the drive in is closed it only opens during the summer"

Mark: "do you rememeber my buddy David?" yes how can I not forget about him he threw up on me in one of the many druken parties

Spence:" a little"

Mark: "his dad is the owner and he is letting us use it for tonight and its ladies choice so how you're my lady you will be picking the movie"

Spence: " okay at what time?"

Mark: "I will pick you up at 11:30" I looked over the clock to see that it was barley 9:39pm

Spence: "sounds good" I actually feel excited to go out with Mark even if its with his friends but its just going to be couples so I don't mind, it will gives us sometime together.

Mark: "okay bye babe see you in a bit" with that said he hung up and I went downstairs to tell my parents, my parents who might be getting a divorce. The excitement about seeing Mark wore down. When I got downstairs I saw both my mom and dad in the living room watching tv, and I couldn't help but think that's not what a married couple looks like if they are getting a divorce or thinking of

Arthur: "care to join us sweety?" he braught me back

Spence: "no, its okay" I gave them a weak smile "actually I just came down to tell you that im going out with Mark, he is picking me up in a little while we are going to watch a movie with a couple of friends"

Paula: "no, its to late" here we go again

Spence : "mom its Friday and I haven't seen him in over a month" I heard her mumble something which sounded a bit like _good _"dad?"

Arthur: "com on Paula she is 16 and just wants to go out with her friends"

Paula: "fine then but be home by 2 and no later than that" thanks dad

Spence: "deal" as I was walking back up Glen walked in with Alex

Alex: "what's up short stuff?" its funny how he makes fun of me now but when we were little he was shorter than me

Spence: "I'm not short" I push him lightly

Alex: "to me you are" he says looking down on me

Spence: "Whatever Alex" I said as I walked back up stairs to get ready

I finished getting ready around 10:55 and I still had 45 minutes to kill so I went down staris to see what all the noise wass all about and of course I find Glen and Alex sitting on the couch playing a video game and im guessing that Glen is winning by the look in Alex face

Glen: "dude I taught you said that it was all skill the first three kills" Alex just rolls his eyes and sees me there

Alex: "wanna play?" I make my way over to the other couch and look at the screen then back at him

Spence: "no its okay, im going out in a bit with Mark?"

Alex: "your still with that guy?" I just nod "Spence he is bad news"

Glen: "you suck dude"

Alex: "no I don't I wasn't even paying attention"

Glen: "right, and Spence just be carefull"

Spence: "why does everybody keep telling me that, Mark is not a bad guy" I say that as I make my way to answer the door

Mark: "hey babe, ready to go?" he gives me a quick peck

Spence: "let me just grab my jacket" I ran back to the living room to get my jacket and we were on our way.

Mark: "babe call Ashley and tell her if she has the movies?" oh crap Ashley I forgot to call her back , wait wheres my phone dam it I forgot it

Spence: "I forgot my phone, dam it" how can I forget my phone

Mark: "here use mine" wait Ashley is going?

Spence: "you didn't tell me Ashley was going?"

Mark: "yea she is one of the ladies" them im guessing Adien is going too

I go to his contacts an there she is the third on his phone I press send

Ashley: "Your best be on its way with that pretty lady of yours" pretty lady?

Spence: "hey Ash its me Spence"

Ash: "oh hey, sorry about that whats up?"

Spence: "Mark said to ask you if you took all the movies"

Ash: "yea I have them here"

Spence: "okay, will be there in a bit"

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Mark.

Spence: "she said yes"

Mark: "okay good" he grabs my hand and kissed it, see those are the things that people don't see about Mark he is sweet and caring not that bad guy everybody warns me about

When we arrived I imediatley spotted Ashley next to Aiden and some other girl who I never seen before. Mark and I made our way to them hand in hand, but as soon as he saw his little group of friends he let go of my hand and was off with them. I didn't really talk to his friends except Ashley. Talking about Ashley she makes her way over to me

Ash: "need company?"

Spence: "you should be with your boyfriend" I look over to see and he is making out with that other short girl she was talking to "who is making out with another girl" she laughs a bit

Ashley: "he isn't really my boyfriend,I just say that he is so people will shut up"

Spence: "what do you mean ?"

Ashley: " you see that girl he is talking to now but was sucking face with?" I nod yea "she is my sister she goes to school with Mark"

Spence: "oh I see, but why say that he is your boyfriend?" she looks at me as if trying to read me or trying to decide if she should tell me something

David: "COM ON LETS WATCH SOME MOVIES!"

Ash : "com on Spence lets go" she grabs my hand and drags me along and lets go when we reach where everybody was at, and suddenly I felt cold.

We couldn't decide on which movie to watch either The Shining(scary movie) or A Walk To Remember (romance) my choice and Kyla, Ashley's younger sister and the rest of the other girls in exception on Ashley. So guess what movie we ended up watching, The Shining, Ashley somehow convinced us that it wasn't that scary of a movie and I regret letingt her convince me. Everybody is laying down on blankets curled up together or sitting down in my case. I'm sitting next to Mark on one side and Ashley on the other and I of course am covering my eyes with both of my hands, I just can't seem to stop watching the movie. You see I get scared easily but if I start to watch a scary movie I have to finish watching it even if I miss most of the movie because I m covering my eyes.

Ash: "Spence nothing scary is going to happen I will tell you so you could cover your eyes" she said whispering in my ear which gave me chills but it was because it was cold right?

And right then there is a scary looking ghost that appears out of nowhere and jump to Ashley and I cover both of my eyes like a little kid, and all. Ashley starts to laugh and I smack her on her arm

Spence: "you said you were going to warn me"

Ash: "sorry Spence but that was just to funny"

Mark: "yea babe it was"

Spence: "no it wasn't"

Mark and Ash :"yes it was" they say laughing

Kyla: "shhhh!"

Ash :"you shhh!"

That's when I see David come up to us and signals Mark to go with him, he gets up and leaves without saying anything at all, I stare at him until I no longer can see him because of the darkness.

I lean back until I'm completely laying on my back and for a cold winter night the stars are out bright tonight. I feel someone lay next to me shoulder blade to shoulder blade, I turn to see and I see Ashley staring at me as if she wanted to say something. I stare back at her and I never noticed that her eyes have a Spark in them. I smile at her and she smiles back

Ash: "cold? " I nod my head yes and she gets one of the blankets and covers both of us. Not paying attention to the movie and just looking at the stars together. I started to feel my eyelids heavy so I closed them for a bit and out of nowhere drifted of to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me, I open my eyes to see Mark towering over me I tried to get up but realize that I had some ones arm draped over my midsection. I moved her arm and got up.

Mark: "com on lets go somewhere" I felt so cold I just wanted to get back to where I was which for being grass it was really comfortable

Spence: "its cold mark" I whine, he pulls me in from behind and walks behind me covering me as if he were my blanket.

We reach what is the consetion stan and he signals me to sit with him, its not as dark here there is a light that makes everything possible to see. He starts to get close to me and starts kissing me. I kiss back, he licks my lower lip as if asking for entrance I let him and his toungue is all over the place, I feel as if he was sufficatong me so I pull away.

Mark : "com on Spence" I kiss him again and he starts to unbutton my jacket and I stop him "what the fuck Spence am your boyfriend" wait what?

Spence: "but im not ready" I look at him in the eyes letting him know I was being sencier "wait are you high?" he start to laugh

Mark: "yea "

Spence: "why?"

Mark: "com on Spence its nothing new I been getting high since forever" I did not know that, he starts to make his way back to me ans tries to hug me

Spence: "you need to stop" he gives me a confused look "its not good for you?"

Mark: "do you think im going to stop doing what I want for a little bitch that wont give it up?" I dint say anything I just walked away, strike three

Spence: " and mark" I stop and turn around "we are thru"

Mark: "like if I care its not like I was faithfull to you just ask one of your friends,have fun finding a ride back home" he walks past me and he goes all the way to his car and leaves burning rubber. i guess im walking home.

As am about to exit the drive in I feel someone grab my arm

Ash: "wher are you going?"

Spence: "Home"

Ash: "you cant be walking at this time here let me give you a ride just let me get my keys"

Spence: "no its okay I don't mind walking"

Ash: "hold on" she runs back and when I realizes it she was pulling next to me "get in"

I smiled at her and got in the, I looked at the time that was on the radio 1:52, we are not going to make it on time

Spence: "can I barrow your phone" she hands it to me and I dial my house number

Paula: "hello" she sounded like if she was sleeping

Spence: "hey mom I'm barley on my way I might be late a couple of minutes"

Paula: "okay sweetie just get home safe" I like this sleepy version of my mom better

I handed Ashley her phone and it was quiet

Ash: "do you want to talk about it?" what? that fact that I broke up with one of your best friends

Spence: "no its okay" I'm okay I felt as if a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders, but why I just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 months. Who just wanted one thing and cheated on me with god knows who, why am I not mad? Am I relief it's actually over?

Spencer: "Glen! Com on we are going to be late" I yelled from down stairs I have been calling him for the past 10 minutes and I'm pretty sure he still in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror or something

Glen: "I'm coming sheesh Spence its just school" he says making his way down stairs getting his stuff and heading to the car, I follow behind. The car ride was too short for me I wasn't in the mood of going back to school. " I can't pick you up today tell Mark to pick you up or something okay" I still haven't told him about the break up, it's really not noticeable because we never hung out or went out we just txt and in rare accusation you actually saw him at the house.

Spence: "yea I will catch a ride with someone" I step out of the car making my way towards the school.

Roger: "hey Spence! Hold up!" I turn to see it was roger so I wait for him "hey"

Spence: "hey"

Roger: "how was break?"

Spence: "uneventful and yours?"

Roger: "the same, but I have a question for you?, okay it's more of your opinion on something" I turn to look at him and we stop in the middle of the hall "what do you think of me asking Laura out again?" here we go again I didn't say anything I just ran my hand thru my blond straight hair "I know she is your friend and well we aren't that close but I love her but I don't know what to do anymore"

Spence: "I don't know Roger I'm not really the one to be giving advice at the moment?"

Roger "please Spence?"

Spence: "all I could tell you is that if you broke up with her the first time because of the way she treated you what make you think she won't do it again?"

Roger: "I know but I love her"

Spence: "look Roger I'm sorry but I don't want to get in the middle of this just do what your heart tell you to do but also think with your head"

Roger: "thanks Spence, so how are things with Mark? I haven't talk to him in a while " and the questions I wanted to avoid

Spence: "oh you haven't? I taught you guys hung out during break?" nice one Spence

Roger: "no, I went to Florida with the family, so I didn't talk to anyone but Laura"

Spence: "we're going to be late to class so how about we catch up during break?"

Roger: "alright cool, I will walk you to class"

He walked me to class and made a deal to talk during break.

As I sat in from of my computer as always I felt my phone vibrate I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was and it was Mark

_Mark: srry bbe we need to tlk ASAP _

I looked at the txt and closed my phone and started on my work like always. I was so into my work that I didn't realize that class was over and didn't even hear the bell ring.

Ash: "hey aren't you going to class?" I turn around to see Ashley standing behind me with that contagious smile of her

Spence: "yea I just lost track of time, wait what are you doing in here?"

Ash: "I was passing by and I saw that you where still in here so I taught maybe you wanted to walk to class together" aww how nice of her

Spence: "let me just grab my stuff" I grabbed my stuff and we were out on our way to class

Haley: "Ashley!" she gave her a hug and I felt a little awkward standing there

Ash: "Haley, you have this class?"

Haley: "yes I have it here with Spence" she said nudging me

Spence: "hey Haley"

Hayley: "hey Spence" there was a silence between all of us for a second and all Hayley was starring between me and Ash and just smiling, okay weirdo "yea I should head to class you know I don't want to be late" she walked way and we made our way to MS. Jays class

As we walked in our same seats as always.

Ash: "Spence I need to talk to you"

Spence: "if this is about Mark I don't want to hear it"

Ash: "yeas and no"

Spence: "okay but can this wait till class is over"

: "Ms. Carlin!" oh crap, I turn up to see a very angry looking Ms. Jay starring down at me "out!" she points towards the door, I grab my stuff and walk out of the class "and there will be a quiz tomorrow on what you missed today for talking" what's wrong with this teacher I wasn't even loud or interrupting her. I start to walk towards the office when I hear Ashley

Ash: "Spence, wait for me"

Spence: "she kick you out too?"

Ash: "no I walked out" what why would she

Spence: "Ash, there is going to be a quiz tomorrow"

Ash: "whatever it doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to talk to you"

Spence: "I told you already I don't want to hear it"

Ash: "no it's not about Mark, well he has part in it but it's not about him" she looks down at her feet then back at me "let's go somewhere else" still confused she just drags me along until we reach her car, she opens the door for me "get in" I get in, she walk to the driver's side and she gets in

Spence: " we are not going to ditch" I never in my life ditch and I will not risk getting caught and getting in trouble with my mom it will be worse than getting in trouble with the school

Ash: "live a little Spence" she gives me that Ashley Davies smile that I have come accustomed to in such short amount of time and hits the gas and we are off to I don't where, all I know is that if I get caught I'm dead.

We arrive at Ashley's house we both get off and walk into her house then straight to her room

Spence: "aren't your parent's home?"

Ash: "nope" we both sit at the edge of her bed and fall into an awkward silence until my phone starts vibrating, I see to who it is and it's my mom not sure as to pick it up I let it go to voicemail, wait what if the school called my mom already, I'm so dead "what's wrong?"

Spence: "it's my mom"

Ash: "oh" my phone starts vibrating again but just twice telling me I have a txt I check to see who it is and it's my mom again

_Mom: come straight home after school _

I guess she doesn't know

Ash: "Spence?" I look up from my cell phone and shut and throw it towards the middle of the bed "I need to tell you something" she looks down and start to play with her hands, I lay my hand on top of both of hers, she looks up at me and I smile "you remember at the drive-in how I told you that Aiden isn't really my boyfriend" not sure of where she was going with this I nodded "well he is Kyla's boyfriend" oh right she already had told me this

Spence: "yes I remember you telling me that" she also said that she only pretended that they were going out so people could shut up

Ash: "well" there was a long pause, my hand still on top of both of hers "just promise me that whatever your hear wont mess anything up between us" I squeezed her hand assuring her that nothing will change our friendship, but I still don't know where she is going with all of this "I'm gay"

Wait did she say gay?

Spence: "oh" she slides down a bit and looks down, after a couple of seconds of silence she gets up

Ash: "maybe we should get back to school" I stay seated at the end of her bed just looking at her "what?" I get up and stand in front of her

Spence: "you know you could have told me sooner" she stares at me as if trying to read me "I don't care what you are or who you are with as long as you are one thing" she looks at me confused

Ash: "and what is that?" I smile at her and get closer

Spence: "my friend" and I give her a hug, at first she doesn't hug but then hugs me back, I let go and so does she and just smiles at me. "So that's why you pretend that Aiden is your boyfriend because people at school are talking about it"

Ash: "not exactly" I look at her confused "before I left to Colorado I had my first real girlfriend, of course we kept everything a secret because she came from a very Christian oriented family and well it wasn't really anybody's business who I was with, so one day I we went to the mall, she grabbed my hand, we were walking hand in hand and there was Haley and"

Spence: "wait Haley started spreading rumors?" she wouldn't no, Ashley looks at me and chuckles

Ash: "let me finish would ya?" I nod "and she was with her other friends which we both went to school with and now go to King with us, they are the ones that started telling the others at school that I was making out with a girl at one of the stores and that they kicked us out and all these other stuff"

Spence: "why didn't Haley say anything to them?"

Ash: "She did tell them, she told them that it wasn't right for them to do stuff like that and she apologized to me for what her friends where doing to me, but one day it got so out of hand that the one of the girls wrote DYKE on Krystal's p.e. locker and her parents got called in, because she got mad and started kicking the other girls ass, which was entertaining to my dismay but that's when everything was revealed, her parents send her to some sort of gay detox camp and my family moved to Colorado because of my dad's job which did come at the best precise moment" so Krystal is her name "but then my dad got relocated and here we are"

Spence: "do you still keep in contact with her"

Ash: "no, last I heard is that her family moved Far East"

Spence: "why didn't you tell me before?" she was quiet for a second and then looked at me dead in the eye

Ash: "I wanted you to know me for me and not by some stupid rumors which are true and I didn't want to lose another friend"

Spence: "wait did Mark know?"

Ash: "yes he knew" she says it with a bit of laughter "he is actually one of the reasons besides Haley that the other girls stopped talking about me"

Spence: "what do you mean?"

Ash: "you see one day after school I was talking to him about me liking girls and he told me that if I kissed him I would truly know if I did like girls because and quote: he is the best kisser in the world of kissing, so I did and nothing I felt nothing at all"

Spence: "so they stopped it because you kissed Mark?"

Ash: "yes and now that it comes up I don't understand how you stood kissing him he is not that great of a kisser" we laugh for it bit then it dies down "Spence, what happened with you and Mark?"

Spence: "I broke up with him"

Ash: "obviously, but why?" I don't say anything I just look down, I feel her hand under my chin and puts my head up so she could look in my eyes "you know he misses you?" he does?

Spence: "I really don't want to talk about it" at least not now

Ash: "I'm here when you are ready" she smiles at me and I can't help it but smile back at her

Spence: "Thanks" I hadn't realize that it was about to be 3 and mom said to go straight home after school "do you think you could drop me off at my house, mom wants me home right after school is over"

Ash: "yea sure but we still have half an hour till three so let's go grab something to eat and then I will drop you off at home" I nod at her and we make our way to her car.

We decided on some dinner not too far from Ashley's house, we spend that short amount of time just talking and her telling me more about the one girl Krystal and other stuff. When we were done she took me home and I as soon as I walked in my mom was screaming out for me

Paula: "Spence! Is that you?"

Spence: "yes mom, but what's the rush why did you want me home right away?" I made my way to the kitchen where she was and guess who I saw sitting next to her. Mark, yea I know weird." what are you doing here?"

Paula: "don't be rude" wait what? Since when does she like him "he just wants to talk to you sweetie" okay something is wrong with her

Spencer: "I don't have anything to talk to him about"

Mark: "please" I looked at him and I didn't know what to say he look like he needed someone to talk to and like he hadn't slept in days, no Spencer he is not worth it "just five minutes" okay what's five minutes

Spence: "no more than five minutes"

Paula: "okay I will leave you two to talk" she walks past me and kissed my check

I make my way in front of him; all he does is stare at me for a couple of seconds

Spence: "I didn't mean it when I said five minutes"

Mark: "okay look I know I messed up and I'm sorry, I love you and I don't want to lose you, I said stupid things and stuff I didn't mean I was so out of it that I wasn't thinking straight, you know that's not me I don't do stuff like that I don't know what got over me that I reacted like that I'm sorry Spence I'm never going to act like that again I love you and to prove it to you I talked to your mom who almost shut the door in my face when I barley came but I talked things thru with her and she is okay with me and you going out, please Spence give me another chance you won't regret it because I will not make another stupid mistake like that" I didn't know what to say I felt something go thru me when I saw that he was on the verge of tears but I stood my ground and just stared at him "Spence" he walked got up and walked closer to me and was right in front of me inches apart "I love you, say something please" I didn't say anything I was still looking at him in the eyes as to see if he was being sincere "please don't just throw my love away for you just like that for a stupid mistake" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and starts to walk away, oh com on Spence he still loves you

Spence: "Wait" he turns towards me and stands there for me to say something "never again?" he smiles at me and walks towards me and leans down and kisses me

Mark: "Never" I smiled at him he pulls me in for a tight hug, I miss this

Spence: "okay mom you could come out now"

Paula: "I wasn't spying I was just cleaning a little" right not even you believe that "so are your guys back together?" at the same time both mark and I look at each other and smile "I'm guessing that is a yes"

Mark: "Mrs. Carlin is it okay if I take Spencer out to dinner?"

Paula: "Spencer do you have any homework that needs to be done?" I shake my head no "then its fine with me but curfew is at 10 on school nights"

Mark: "I will bring her by 9:30 Mrs. Carlin" I guess I have no say in this but I don't mind, oh I should call Ashley and tell her.

It was still early for sinner so we decided to just watch some TV for a bit. Around 6 we were out on our way but to my surprise when I open the door of my house to g outside a very angry looking Roger is standing there

Spence: "Roger?" and all I see is roger swing at Mark and knock him out "oh my god Roger what's wrong with you?" I kneel down next to Mark to try to wake him "mom!"

Paula :"what's wrong spen, oh my god what happened?" she kneels next to marks other side "let me get some alcohol I will be right back" she gets up and runs up stairs and is back right way she get a cotton ball and with alcohol and put it by Marks nose and he starts to open his eyes

Spence: "Mark are you okay"

Mark: "what happened?"

Roger: "you what happened now get up so we could finish this" I had forgotten that he was even here

Mark:"what are you talking about dude? Chill" he gets up and is not standing, but I have my arm around his waist, Roger pushes Mark and mark takes a couple steps back with me going with him almost falling on my ass so I let go "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Roger: "you know what you did" what is he talking about

Paula: "okay there will be no fighting in this house or that kind of language, so Roger I say its best for you to go home"

Mark: "dude just go home"

Roger: "no until you tell me why so called friend fucked my girlfriend!" wait what?

Spence: "he what?"

Roger: "apparently I wasn't the only one that didn't know" I turn to look at Mark with nothing but anger

Spencer: "Get out!" I pointed towards the door

Mark: "but Spence it didn't mean anything"

Spencer: "I said get out and don't you dare come near me or my house because you will regret it so get out"

Mark: "Spence"

Paula: "get out didn't you hear her!"

Mark: "no I need to talk to you Spence please hear me out"

At that precise moment walks in Glen

Glen: "what's going on here" he looks around "Spence? Mom? What's going on?"

Mark: "Spence please"

Spencer: "I said get out!" glen looks at me then back at Mark

Glen: "bro, is best if you get out"

Mark: "no I'm not leaving"

Glen grabs him from the arm and drags him all the way out I don't know what happened out there but as I made making my way upstairs

Roger: "Spencer I'm sorry I dint want you to find out like this but I had to do something I'm sorry" I know he didn't mean it

Spence: "its okay, I know" I made my way to my room grabbed my iPod and laid on my back on the floor.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up my Glen

Glen: "what happened?" I can't keep stuff from him so I told him everything and he told me that he could get the football team to kick his ass in a heartbeat for what he did to me, I did leave the other part that happened at the drive in because if he were to find out he would go kill him.

Spence: "so that's pretty much it"

Glen: "what about you and Laura?"

Spence: "I don't know"

Glen: "I never really liked her"

Spencer: "yea I know" I looked at my brother and hugged him "thank you"

Glen: "yea no problem" he gets up and walks out of my room.

There sitting alone on the floor I put black on my iPod and laid on the floor just thinking of how it was barley Monday and that there was no way that it could get any worse, or maybe I was wrong it could get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is ch4, Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own #SON**

the past couple of days at school I isolated myself form everybody, I didn't really want to explain anything to anybody, a couple of people asked me what was wrong but I just told them that I wasn't feeling that good and then they would leave it that. Ashley has been blowing up my phone and I don't really feel like talking to anybody at all not even her, the only person I have actually been talking to is Roger because he knows everything and well there is no need to explain anything to him. But finally today is Friday

Amy: "Spence, glad to see your alive"

Spence: "what do you mean? I have been to school all this week"

Amy: "yes but you been all weird and stuff is something up?" okay I could tell her

Spence: "mark and I are over"

Amy: "what did he do?" should I tell her? No "or is it because of Roger?" what? "I seen you two for the past couple of days are you guys like an item or something because if you are that's totally cool but messed up considering that he is your friends ex boyfriend" yea _friend, _and eww no Roger and me no I don't think so no offense

Spence: "he cheated on my"

Amy: "he what!"

Spence: "shh" I look around to see that a couple of people where staring at us including Ashley who gave me a small smile "Amy, please"

Amy: "Sorry, but I told you he was bad news"

Spence: "yes I know but I" I was cut off

Ash:" hey Spence"

Spence: "hey"

Ash: "Amy, can I talk to her for a second?"

Amy: "yea sure" she gets up and leaves taking her stuff with her "we will talk later okay" I nod and Ashley takes her place

Ash: "I called you"

Spence: "yea sorry…I…I have been busy" right that sounded convincing

Ash: "I know what happened"

Spence: "did you hear with who?"

Ash: "no all he said is that he cheated and he regrets it" please don't

Spencer: "please don't, I don't want to hear it if you're going to defend him for what he did" and once again I was cut off but this time I was mad, mad at the fact that it wasn't just anyone but my so called friend

Laura: "hey Spencer" I turned to face her; I got up and slap her right across the face and walked away "what the fuck Spence!"

I did not stop I just kept walking it was lunch so I could pretty much leave campus and come back. I was almost by the exit when someone grabbed me by the arm I turn to see and it was Roger

Roger: "hey Spence are you okay" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes

Spence: "no, how can you expect me to be okay, my boyfriend cheated on my with my sc called friend, and still had the guts to tell me that he was sorry" wait, the drive in came into mind when he told that he could get it somewhere else and if I wanted I could ask one of my friends. How couldn't I see this coming?

I see Ashley and Amy running towards me and Roger

Amy: "Spence what the hell was that, don't get me wrong I don't like the girl that much but" I just her "oh"

Ash: "wait her?"I looked at her; I couldn't hold them anymore I let it all out, the tears running down my face. I didn't want them to see like this so I kept walking towards the exit and was stopped once again

Ash: "Spence, I'm sorry" she pulls me in for a hug "com on let's get out of here, you guys coming?"

Both Roger and Amy said yes

Laura: "Spencer! Wait" Ashley lets go of me and turns back

Ash: "you know what you have done more than enough damage I say you leave her alone or else you will have to deal with me"

Laura: "whatever bitch, Spencer I need to talk to you"

Roger: "but she doesn't! Leave what don't you understand she knows everything"

I still couldn't turn back to see her I was staring at Amy the whole entire time

Laura: "Spence I'm sorry it was a mistake"

Amy: "fuck you Laura"

With that said Ashley was at my side again and the four of us making our way to her car, and all of this happened in the matter of half an hour how can that be possible so much in so little time.

We got to Ashley's house to find her mom there

Christine: "aren't you suppose to be at school?"

Ashley: "aren't you suppose to be blowing off my dad's money somewhere?" we all four walked past her mom to her room. I made my way to her bed and sat down, Amy and Roger sat on the couch. "There is sodas and some beer in there" she said pointing to the mini fridge next to the bed. Roger got up and took out some beers and handed one to Amy and one to Ashley and one to me.

I don't really drink but today I don't really care its been too much to deal with in one week I need to forget for a bit.

I woke up the next morning with a head ache, which I wouldn't even wish upon my worst enemy. The light of sun was shining pretty bight and it was making it hard for me to open my eyes. I sat up not sure of what happened last night because last I remember was Roger handing me a beer and everything from there I don't recall any bit of it. I finally managed to open my eyes to find the room empty. I got up and made my way down the stairs finding all three in the living room watching TV.

Ash: "hey sleepyhead"

Spence: "hey" I made my way next to Ashley and sat down next to her "you guys are up early"

Amy: "no bitch you are up late it's about to be 2"

Roger: "yea Spence didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper, Ashley over here couldn't even get you off of her earlier it took me and Amy to help her get up"

What off of her, maybe he is just messing with me, I turned to face Ashley

Spence: "really?" she nodded yes, and I felt my face burning I could just imagine how red my face was. I leaned back and closed my eyes to see if that would help the throbbing in my head, but it wasn't really helping so I started to rub my temples. I tried to relax but I couldn't everything came back to mind the divorce paper I found, mark, mark and Laura and the feeling I ge….oh god I ran straight to the bathroom and barley made it to the toilet and let everything out I felt as if my stomach was going to come out thru my mouth.

Ashley: "I'm guessing you don't drink much" then I felt her hand take hold of my hair and moved it out of my face.

Spence: "you don't have to"

Ashley: "I want to" she handed me a wet towel and I whipped my mouth and went to the sink and rinsed my mouth completely

Spence: "thanks" and all of a sudden I felt very thirsty

Ashley: "here, take these, go shower and then go lay down for a bit" she handed me some aspirin and a cup of water, I took them and swallowed them and finished the water, which to my dismay was very refreshing

Spence: "thanks, but maybe I should just go home"

Ashley: "ah, I don't think so I'm not going to risk it getting your butt in trouble, I will let you barrow some of my clothes to change to" oh crap talking about getting in trouble I didn't call mom or dad, I'm so dead. I rushed passed her and made my way up stairs to get my phone. I looked everywhere and couldn't find it

Spence: "dam it where is it at?"

Ashley: "looking for this?" she said while holding my cell phone out to me

Spence: "why do you have it?"

Ashley: "because I could recall a very drunk Spencer trying to call Mark to tell him and quote how much of a meanie he was"

Spencer: "I did not say that" she chuckles a bit and walks towards me handing me my cell phone

Ashley: "yes you did"

Spencer: "I need to call my parents"

Ashley: "why you want to go home already?"

Spencer: "no, I need to let them know where I am"

Ashley: "oh right I forgot to tell you, Amy called them and told them you two were spending the night at a friend's house which the friend happens to be me" she smiles and point at herself and did I mention that my mom thinks that Amy is a good influence and that I should have more friends like her rather than Laura, yea she never really like Laura.

Spencer: "oh" what a life saver

Ashley: "here" she hands some sweat pants and a green hoodie "there is a towel in the bathroom" she started to walk away

Spencer: "Ashley?" she stops and turns to look at me "can I talk to you after?"

Ashley: "sure"

She heads back down stairs and I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, I make sure the water is warm enough but not too hot, after of making sure I step in and I let the water wash everything away at least for now.

After the shower I got dressed and headed back to Ashley's bed, I laid down closing my eyes; I found myself drifting back to sleep until I felt the bed move a bit. I opened them and there he was.

Spencer: "what are you doing here?" I'm going to be go mad at them if they let him in

Mark: "I need to talk to you, please" it wasn't going to happen again I was not going to let him get to me not again

Spence: "Ashley!"

Mark: "Spencer please am begging you" he had that same look he had the first time but I couldn't deal with him right now especially with this head ache that just got worse thanks to him

Ash: "Spence what…..what are you doing here?" guess not

Mark: "none of your business"

Ash: "it is my house, so it is my business"

They both had a stare down

Spencer: "Mark, just leave"

Mark: "no until we talk" ugh!

Spence: "fine then I will" I got up put on my shoes and headed downstairs, I could hear Mark and Ashley arguing but I didn't want to deal with this again I'm tired of it all.

Amy: "where to?"

Spence: "Home" I sounded a bit harsh but I just wanted to leave, I started walking towards the door when Roger got in front of me

Roger: "I don't think so"

Spence: "move Roger"

Mark: "yea, move Roger"

Roger: "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Mark: "I could ask you the same fuckin question"

Roger: "well let's see we had to bring Spencer over here because of course we couldn't take her back home so we brought her back to Ashley because she found out about some dumb fuck that cheated on her with one of her best friends which happened to be my so called girlfriend" I was just standing in the middle of it not looking at Mark just straight ahead at Roger.

Mark: "fuck you!" okay I had it, I turned around and walked towards him

Spence: "No! you know what Mark Fuck you!"

Mark: "but, Spence" I had to cut him off

Spence: "but what Mark? You still love me and want to be with me? Sorry but we are done, it's over" he got closer to me trying to grab me hand "and don't even dare to touch me, not after what you did"

Mark: "I'm sorry" he looked down, and I'm not the one to hold grudges so

Spence: "I'm sorry Mark but we are done" he looked at me with first disappointment then anger washed over him

Mark: "Fuck you Spencer" he grabbed my wrist and started walking towards me I started to walk back I looked to my side at Ashley asking for help "you will not find no one that will care for you as much as I will and for the record Laura was a good fuck"

Ashley: "MARK! Get the Fuck out!" he just stood there still looking at me dead in the eye with a big smirk on his face "NOW!" he let go and turn to Ashley

Mark: "what are you trying to turn her too?"

Ashley: "you are an ass"

Mark: "I'm guessing you are going to pick this bitch over me, after all the shit I did for you?" I looked at Ashley I couldn't get in the middle of their friendship no matter how big of an ass Mark is being they have been friends for a while and been through so much. No I can't let that happen.

Spencer: "no, she is not" I started to walk back towards the door when I felt someone stop me

Ash: "Don't" she looked sad "please"

Mark: "oh give me a break here; what are you going to try to get her into bed? Because I could tell you she won't give it up"

Roger: "just get out, before I throw your ass out" mark starts to walk past me and Ashley and I don't know what came over me

Spence :"and Mark" he turns to face me and Ashley "I'm pretty sure Ashley will be a better Fuck than you" I turn to face Ashley and planted one right on her lips and pulled away and looked at Mark right in the eyes "no definitely" he walked out slamming the door and leaving us dead in silence. What did I just do?

Amy: "okay so that was dramatic, who's hungry?"


	5. Family

**Okay I found out something while watching South of nowhere last night. Okay so you know how there was that marathon thing but teen nick didn't finish airing the rest of the season so I decided to go on Logo and watched the beginning of season3 and well I found out that most of the outside scenes were pretty much filmed in the same city where I go to school and where I spend most of my time with my friends while we are not in class. And also that "King High" is also like a 10 min drive from my school. What really made me realize that it was the same city was that one episode where Spencer goes to the theater with that Patrick guy after running into him, which is actually a cinema. Anyways that was my little discovery I taught that I might share it with you guys. So here is ch5. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

When I got home everybody was in the living room.

Spencer: "hey"

Arthur: "Come sit sweaty, we need to talk" imp pretty sure this is about the divorce

I walked to the couch and sat next to Glen who had a confused look, which he always does

Mom: "it's about grandma"

Glen: "what about grams?"

Spencer: "mom what is it?"

Arthur: "we got a call a couple of days ago" he paused looked down and grabbed mom's hand "we don't know how much time she has left"

Mom: "your father is flying out on Thursday morning to Ohio"

Spencer: "What about you aren't you going?"

Mom: "I can't I tried to look for someone to cover for me for a couple of days but there isn't enough staff"

Glen: "dad I want to go"

Mom: "that's the other thing I already called both of your school and everything is set if you both decided to go with dad or stay"

Grandma Carlin is the nicest, sweets most genuine person you will ever meet. She use to live here in California a couple of years back but she decided that going back to where she grew up and where the rest of her kids where was the best idea. Grandpa Carlin died when I was a little girl I don't remember much about him but have heard so many great stories from Grams. I haven't seen her in about three or so years when I last went to Ohio for one of my cousins weeding. How can she be dying just like that, we knew that she would get sick once in a while just like everybody else but imp guessing this time wasn't like any other time.

Dad: "Spence are you okay" I hadn't realized that I had spaced out

Spencer: "how long?"

Dad: "we don't know sweaty" I got up and walked to my room I grabbed my cell and dial the number that I have become accustomed to

Ashley: "Spence, finally I have been trying to get a reach of you after you ran out I was"

Spencer: "My grandma is dying"

Ash: "I'm coming over"

I was lying on my bed when a knock on my room interrupted my thinking

Ash: "Hey"

I got up and walk straight towards her and gave her a hug

Spence: "Thanks for coming"

Ash: "yea no problem, besides I just meet your mom and HOT, I think I might start coming over a little more often" she winked at me, I just rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit "kidding, are you okay"

Spence: "I'm…..I'm not sure" we both walked to my bed and sat down next to each other. She didn't push me to talk to her; she just sat next to me and kept me company which is what I was in need of right now. I could have called Amy or maybe even Haley but I don't know I just wanted to have her company. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes "I'm going to Ohio on Thursday" she was about to say something when my little cousin come running in

Luke: "Spence!"

Spence: "hey little monkey" I got up and picked him up for a very tight hug

Lucas, my cousin is 4 years old and my dad's youngest sister's son who only is about seven years older than me. He has dark curly brown hair with hazel eyes like my aunt and his baby sister who is 8 months old. I started calling him monkey because a couple months ago we went to the LA zoo and when we got to the monkeys he started to make this adorable face and he called it his monkey face, after that day he started to climb or get on top of anything he was able to get on.

Luke: "Spence? Who's that?" he points his little finger at Ashley

Ash: "hi, I'm Ashley" she reaches out her hand to shake little Luke

Luke looks at me and I smile at him and then shakes her hand

Luke: "I'm Luke Carlin and you're pretty like Spence"

Ash: "well thank you handsome, but do you want to know a secret" he nods his little head yes and Ashley whispers something in his ear. That makes him look up at me and smile

Luke: "Nooo, the same"

Becca: "there you are" we all turn to the door way to find my aunt Becca looking at Luke, Luke jumps off and runs to his mom

Luke: "mom Spence friend is pretty"

Spence: "hey" I hug her "oh this is my friend Ashley"

Becca: "nice to meet you" they shake hands "Spence I need a favor"

Spence: "yea sure what is it?" Becca has been more like a sister or a cousin

Becca: "well you heard of what happened" I nod my head yes " can you watch Luke and Sophia for a couple of hours, I know you have school tomorrow but the Nanny also had an emergency and left two days ago"

Spence: "Becca, breath" she relaxes and breathe out "you know I don't mind sure leave them"

Becca: "thank you so much" she starts to walk out the door then pops her head back in "nice to meet you …Ashley?"

Ashley:"yea you too"

I turn to see Ashley staring at me and smiling

Spence: "what?"

Ashley: "nothing I was just thinking how bea…"

Mom: "Spencer, dad and I are going to go with Becca and Jamie, Glen left to Alex house and took Luke with him, so come get Sophie!"

Spence: "Coming!" I pulled on Ashley's hand and made our way downstairs to find everybody in the living room.

I walked over to Jamie to say hello

Spence: "Hey Jamie" I gave her a hug

Jamie: "hey Spence" Oh yea did I mention that my aunt Becca is gay and her Wife's name is Jamie, and yes my parents are okay with it surprisingly my mom talked my dad out of going crazy on Becca. "here is the dipper bag, Sophie has been a little sick so her medicine is in there if she gets a little fuzzy just give her some." I looked at her and smiled

Becca: "com on Jamie lets go" they both gave Sophie a kiss on her little for-head and left with both of my parents. Leaving me with Ashley and Sophie

The house fell into a very comfortable silence, until little Sophie started to cry. I grabbed her and started to cradle her until she was back to sleep. I have never taken care of Sophie by myself usually my dad or mom are around to help since she is still little but I guess I will deal with it today. I put her back down in her car seat. She looks so peaceful, I stood there for a while just staring at her.

Ash: "Spence"

I turn to see Ashley sitting down on the couch smiling at me

Spence: "yea?"

Ash: "We need to talk"

Spence: "I know, but can it wait" I don't want o deal with anything right now I just want sit down and not think about anything and relax like Sophie "please"

Ash: "sure" she gave me a smile and I smiled back, I made my way to the couch and sat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

I didn't realize I had drifted of sleep when I was woken up with Sophie's cry. As I was about to get up I realized I was pretty much laying on top of Ashley, Ashley has her arm around me. I couldn't help but smile I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she stirred a little and smile but she didn't wake up. Sophie's cries grew louder and I couldn't move Ashley's arm so I shook her to wake up until she opened her eyes, she saw me staring at her and she removed her arm around me and I got up.

I grabbed Sophie, changed her dipper and made her a bottle. After her bottle I put her down to crawl around that's when Ashley started to play with her, witch to my dismay was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Sophie was giggling and did not look sick at all.

Spence: "I didn't know you liked little kids"

Ash: "I don't" she looked down at Sophie then back up at me "but she is cute" she touched the tip of Sophie's little nose which made Sophie giggle.

I walked over to where they were playing and sat next to Ashley

Ash: "sorry" sorry? For what? , I looked at her with a confused look "for earlier, you know I fell asleep and yea sorry" she was looking down not looking at me, I smiled and shook my head

Spence: "don't be sorry" she rose her head up and look at me straight in the eyes, blue meets brown once again, and I couldn't look away she was holding me there with those light honey brown eyes I couldn't stay away from for some apparent reason I'm starting to realize why. She smiles at me and finally looks away back to Sophie. I get up and pick up all of sophies stuff and take them up to my room. Ashley follows with Sophie in arms.

She lays on the bed with Sophie in arms and Sophie just gets comfortable and lays on top of her. I sit on my desk and start on my home work. I didn't have a lot but enough to make time pass by real quick. When I finished I looked at the time and it was close to being 1 in the morning. So I put my stuff away and went to lay in bed and this time I'm the one that closed the gap between me and Ashley and put my arm around her and Sophie.

I woke up that morning and my bed was empty, I taught to myself that maybe it was a dream and Grams was okay and Ashley wasn't here but I looked over and saw Sophies stuff still there by my desk. So I got up brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs to find Ashley having breakfast with Becca, Jamie, Luke and my parents.

Luke: "Spence! Ur up" he ran to me and I picked him up "mommy said not to wake you up"

Arthur: "sweaty you could stay home if you want from school today"

Spence: "No its fine, I have some work to turn in"

Ash: "if I was you I would not pass this offer"

Becca: "Spence, Ashley is right your dad will never let you stay home just because, trust me I know"

Arthur: "hey, hey, only because I didn't let you stay home that one time because" he used air quotes "you were sick" and looked over at Jamie who started to blush

Becca: "hey, I was sick"

Paula: "right, so that's why Jamie came over to take care of you with her beach equipment in hand?"

Ashley: "I should be taking notes"

Spence: "no what we should do is head to school" I pulled on her to get up and made our way to my room.

Ash: "we aren't going to school are we?" she looked at me with that cute smile if hers, I smiled back and pulled her into my room

We got our stuff and instead of putting our school things in my bag I put extra clothes and headed back downstairs.

Jamie "Spence" she walked outside with a smile on her face "wait"

Spence: "yea" by this time Ashley was already in the car

Jamie: "you aren't going to school are you?"

Spence: "no, not really"

Jamie: "yea I figured, but Spence…..don't be afraid to feel it, everything will fall into place" huh?

Spence: "what do you mean?" I'm a little confused

Jaime looked over my shoulder to Ashley who was rocking out to a purple venom song; Jamie just smiled and walked back inside.

Wait did she think I? no, we are just friends right? Wait or do I? no, I know I can't, I don't have anything against gay people but no I don't or do i?

Ash: "okay you drag me out of the drivers side and throw me over to the passenger side and now we are going I don't know where, you know this is called kidnapping?"

Spence: "no its not"

Ash: "uhmm yes last time I recall taking someone one with out their conscent is kidnapping"

Spence: "you sure are something" I said smiling

Ash: "you know it" she relaxed and leaned her head back on the seat an closed her eyes

Spence: "Ash?"

Ashley: "hmm" I pulled over on the side of the road put the car in park and looked over at her, she opened her eyes and stared at me back "whats wrong" she sat up

I could do it, I couldn't tell her how I was feeling, I don't know what im feeling myself. I cant be..

Ash: "Spence, whats wrong?" I really do want to tell her but I don't know how "Spence your starting to scare me what's going on" why did I stop im such an idiot atleast say something she starting to look worried, but I cant tell her but if I don't I will go mad

Spence: "I" no I cant, oh my god spencer stop it just say it

Ash: "you what? Okay your starting to freak me out"

Spence: "i.. I think I…" okay just say it "im confused"

Ash: "what do you mean?" I didn't say anything else I couldn't I was just staring at her then my eyes drifted to her lips, they look so soft and no stop thinking like that stop she is your friend I looked back up to her eyes "Spence talk to me"

Spence: "I don't know, I just don't know anymore, I don't k now what I want I don't know who I am, im confused Ash, I cant take this feeling anymore its…"

Ash: "Spence, calm just relax, don't worry about it, it will come to you"

Spence: "but…" she put a finger over my lips

Ash: "don't think about it just go with it"

Spence: "But how do I know…. I mean I gone out with guys and I liked them but there was always something missing but then I look at girl and I don't know, I don't get this screw it just done with dating"

Ash: "Spence, that wont make it go away, it will come to you just give it time, don't worry about it right now just be you and nothing more" she smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek witch ofcourse makes me blush "Alright then lets go I wanna have some fun today"

Spence: "yes ma'am"

We drove for a couple of more minutes untill we reached laguna beach port

Ash: "uhmm what are we doing here"

Spence: "come one lets go get my bag would ya"

Ash: "okay" We got off the car I gave her back her keys "you are never driving my car again you almost ran over an old lady"

Spence: "did not"

Ash: "okay seriously Spence what are we doing here?"

Spence: "did I ever tell you that my grand-dad gave my mom a boat"

Ash: "ah no you didn't"

Spence: "Come on lets go"

As we reached "June Bloom" the sky went dark and it started to rain,

Ash: "aww its raining" she looked at me with a frown on her face

Spence: "yeah, I was kind of hopping it wouldn't but you just gotta love the unexpected weather of southern California"

We got on the boa and that's when the rain started to come down really hard, that we got drenched in the matter of second that it took to get inside the cabin.

Ash: "I think this was a bad idea Spence, its winter we cant go out in the water like this"

As I taught about it she was right, what was I thinking coming down here during the winter, maybe all I wanted was to get away for a bit and be with her. Get away from all the drama and with everything that is going on with my family I just wanted to forget for a second everything that I cant seem to get away from and its starting to overwhelmed me a little too much.

Spence: "you're right, maybe we should head back" I handed her a towel and grabbed one for myself

Ash: "are you crazy Spence its pooring like crazy out there I think we might as well stay here at least until the rain calms down"

She was right, it is dangerous to frive back with this weather, might as well stay here and enjoy the time here that I have with Ashley

Spence: "so… you want to watch a movie?"

Ash: "Sure, I'm up for a scary one but first I think we need ot get out of these clothes"

Spence: " Not really what I normally watch but okay, pick one out, and for clothes I think I left some here over the summer"

I headed to the room to only find some tank tops and shorts, I changed out of my wet clothes and into some the tank top and shorts, then I grabbed some for ashley

Ash: " how about hills have eyes?"

Spence; "sure, I guess" I handed her the shorts and the tank top, not having so much space to change we both changed at the same time. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her toned abs, she is just perfect. When we finished changing we both went into the room and set up the movie. As the was starting the rain came down evern stronger with thunder this time. The sky seem to be falling apart of something the thunder was starting to scare me a bit that I got a bit closer to Ashley. Thank god it stopped. Half way through the movie it started again. This time it did scare me and I jumped towards Ashley. All she did was embrace me in a protective manner that not one has ever done before. I snuggled into her and stared at the screen. Every so often when a weird something popped out on the screen I would turn my head so it was on her neck. She smelled like strawberries but it wasn't just strawberries there was something else there something I never smelled, something that was just simply ash's smell. Im not a big fan of scary movies but I wasn't really paying attention to the mvie because my mind was running wild with everything that has happened in just a short amount of time and now im laying here in my mothers family yatch with one of the most beautiful, wait no correction with the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. It's just a bit hard for me to understand how we all got here, how I got here, where im I suppose to go from here?

Ash: "Spence?" she braught me back to reality "are you okay?" I lightly smiled at her and laid my head in the crook of her neck, and she started playing with my hair.

That was the last I remember, I was woken up with loud thunder that seem to shake the entire yatch. It scared me a bit that I jumped. I looked over on next to me to find it empty. So I got up and when into the living room are and found Ashley wrapped in a blanket just looking out at the rain. She looked so beautiful, her curls hung loosely to her back, it looked like she was in deep taught and I didn't want to disturb her, so I stood there just staring at her, I couldn't help it, I have never been so intruiged by anyone like this before. There was just something about her that drew me to her, something that I couldn't explain, something that scared me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I took a bit long to update even though I have some chapter written ahead, I just been kind of out and about with some friends. Well what can I say Its Summer **

**But besides that here is ch6, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON **

I was on my way to the airport with my dad and Becca, my brother couldn't handle going with us. You see he was really close to grams even closer than I ever was. A gram babied him all the time and was there for him every time he got sick. I on the other hand was close to her but not as close as he was.

Arthur: "Spence, are you okay?"

Spence: "yea" and that's all that was said throughout the car ride, which turned out to be a very long ride because of LA traffic. Both Alex and Glen were driving us to the Airport, my dad told Glen to ride with us, in case he changed his mind and wanted to come with us back to Ohio. He agreed to go with us for the car ride but once we got to the airport and we said our goodbyes Glen didn't want to come with us because he believed that grams will be okay and nothing will happened to her, that he would go visit her during spring break like he did every year.

Announcer; "Flight 135 to Port Columbus International Airport will start boarding on terminal 5B"

Becca: "that's us; we should go so we could get our seats as soon as possible"

My aunt Becca was traveling with us, Jamie was going to come as well but they didn't want to leave the kids with just anybody, and besides we didn't know how long we would be gone for.

We were one of the first to get on the plane; flying first class was one of the luxuries our family had because of my mom being a surgeon. I sat next to my aunt Becca while dad sat behind us. As I sat down I checked my phone before completely turning it off for the next five hours. As I was going to turn it off I had a txt from Ashley

_Ashley: Have a safe flight call me when u land _

All I could do is smile at her txt, she was the only person that has kept me sane, well she has been the only one that I have actually let in, you see I'm the type of person that I don't let just anyone in, it takes me some time to get use to being around someone but with her is different I could just tell her anything and she will just listen and not judge me, and I like that about her.

Becca: "I would be smiling if I were you too" I hadn't realized that I was still staring at the txt "Spence, can I ask you something?"

Spencer: "yea"

Becca: "How long?"

Spencer: "How long what?" I wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about

Becca: "that" she said nodding to the phone, wait does she think me and Ashley are, no I mean how?

Spencer: "We're just friends" I say turning off my phone

Becca: "Spence, it's okay, I was there too when I was your age" I didn't say anything I just looked down at my phone "Spence its okay, everything will come to you" that's the exact same thing that Ashley and Jamie told me.

Spence: "How?"

Becca: "How what?"

Spence: "How did you know, I mean what made you decided that you were, well you know...…..gay?"

_Pilot: welcome to American Airlines, my name is John and I am your pilot. We will be landing in Ohio in about Four hours and forty-five minutes_

Becca: "Have I ever told you how Jamie and I meet?"

Spencer: "all I k now is that you guys meet in high school?"

Becca: "Yes we did but not exactly, but has your dad told you the entire story?" I shook my head no "I guess we have a good amount of time for me to tell you the story."

I turn back to see my dad leaning his head back with earphones in his ears and eyes closed. I turn back and just smiled at Becca as if telling her to proceed

Becca: "It was my first day of high school, I was a nervous wreck, and I didn't know if the popular kids where going to like me or if any of the cute guys were going to notice me." You see my aunt Becca went to Parking high, when my grandparents use to live out in California and once she finished high school and decided to go to San Francisco State, my grandparents decided that it was time for them to move back to Ohio, where they originally were from " As I walked into my first class, I remember there was only two seats left one was next to this guy who seemed really nerdy and was sneezing like every 10 seconds and then there was a seat next to a girl wearing a cheer uniform talking to this really cute guy. So I made my way to the back of the classroom to where the cheerleader was and asked if I could sit there" she stops and chuckles "she looked straight at me, rolled her eyes, put her bag on the seat and turned back to her friend, who looked up at me and chuckled. So I just went to sit next to the nerdy looking kid, who happens to be the one of the top researchers at USC today..."

Spence: "Wait what does this have to do with Jamie?"

Becca: "okay so a couple of days later, there were open auditions being held for the dance/cheer team and how I had cheered most of my life I wanted to keep on doing so, so I went to the auditions. The auditions were held in the gym and all of what seem to be the cheerleaders were there and there she was again with the rest of them talking and laughing. I started to get nervous as they called my name to go up and show them what I had prepared for them. I was a nervous wreck but as soon as the music started to play. I was there by myself and no one was judging me. So I got a spot on the team."

Spence: "wait a second, was Jamie a cheerleader in high school?"

Becca: "yea, she was and was real good, but before she quit the team"

Spence: "Why would she do that if she was really good? And is that how you guys became friends because of cheer?"

Becca: "I will get to that part, geez Spence I don't remember you ever asking so many questions, wait no, yea, you always bugged me all the time with where are you going, who are you going with, can I go?" she said trying to sound like me,

Spence: "hey, I didn't have a sister to bug so I bugged you, but besides that sorry continue I won't interrupt anymore"

Becca: "okay, so when I went to my first practice, I was a little nervous because I didn't really know any of the girls and as I was walking into the gym I accidently bumped into someone, I didn't know who it was, but it happened to be Jamie and she told me to get out of her way and practically called me weird and walked out of the gym. I went on with the practice and as part of some bonding thing every cheerleader was assigned to a newbie so they could take them under their wing and all this other stuff. As the captain called my name I was praying that Jamie wouldn't be the one I was paired up with, but I was. She was the only one that did not seem excited about it because the other girls were already talking about going out and stuff and I was kind of scared to even approach Jamie at the time. So I sucked it up and walked to her and introduced myself to her. She didn't look that happy about the fact that we had to do the whole bonding thing but eventually we started to talk and we became friend and I became less scared of her" she laughs a bit "you see Jamie was nothing like the rest of the cheerleaders or how she would called them cheer bitches, Jamie was only on the squad because her mom had promised Jamie a car for her 16th birthday if she would become more social and be part of any school activities such as a sport or cheerleading. That summer that she turned 16 and got her car, we spent mostly everyday together and from then on we were best friends, I told her all my secrets and I confide in her. When we went back to school the next year she started to miss practice, not go to the games, not want to hang out as much and when I would ask her to hang out she would make up a stupid excuse. So when I confronted her about why she was acting different, she told me that she was gay and that she had a girlfriend and that is why she would miss practice and not go to the games because she was with her. I really didn't care I just wanted my friend at the time, but when the school started to talk about it, the squad started to treat her really bad so she quit. I told her I would quit too but she didn't let me. She told me that it wasn't my fault and that I would regret it because of how much I loved it, if I quit. So I didn't quit, I stayed but the squad started acting different towards me, that by junior year I didn't have that thrive I did to continue cheering. It wasn't fun anymore it didn't look forward to going to practice anymore so I quit."

Flight Attendant: "Sorry to interrupt, but would you ladies like any refreshments?"

Becca: "yes, I will have some wine and bottle water"

Flight Attendant: "how about you, miss?"

Spence: " I will just take some water" After she gave us our drinks, I turn to look back at my dad, who was getting his drink from the flight attendant and looked at me and smiled. I turned back to Becca who took a sip of her wine. "Becca how did you and Aunt Jamie comes about?"

Becca: "Well at the time Jamie was with her girlfriend and I was going out with this guy who was on the soccer team, he was really sweet but very protective of me. In other words he was the jealous type. So one day both Jamie and her girlfriend and Pete and I went on a double date. The entire time we were out Pete was acting really weird and kind of jealous. I didn't know why, but when he took me home he told me that he didn't like the way that Jamie was looking at me and all this other stuff, we got into a huge argument and a couple of weeks later we called it off, he would over react about me hanging out with Jamie alone and I couldn't take it anymore. Around the same time Pete and I broke up Jaime and her girlfriend called it quits too."

Spence: "So you two hooked up right after?"

Becca: "no, Jamie started to act out even more, she would call me to cover for her, while she was out and about with some random girls drinking and doing god knows what. But then summer of going into my junior year and her senior year, I got a call from the hospital, which I don't k now why they called me instead of calling her parents or something, but besides that she was in the hospital because she crashed and wrecked her car, they had to pump her stomach" she pauses and looks out the window and then back down, a tear just rolls down her check

Spence: "Becca you don't have to tell me if it brings back bad memories"

Becca: she looks back up at me and smiles "no its not that its just that, that night is when I realized that I couldn't go on with my life if Jamie wasn't part of it. She scared me that night I didn't know if she was going to make it or not, I stayed the entire summer next to her while she got better. After she was okay, I told her that if she ever did anything like this I would walk away from our friendship" she smiles "I was so not going to just walk away from her but I had to let her know that she had to stop her ways because she was hurting herself. but that made Jamie do a complete change, so I guess it did work, she wouldnt drink as much and she stop missing school, because if she didn't she would not be able to graduate. As the school started we were back to spending everyday together like we did before the accident. Around Thanksgiving break, her parents went off to some cruise and left her behind so I invited her to come over. That Thanksgiving changed everything, that's when I realized that I loved her more than just a friend"

Spence: "oh yea, I remember, I couldn't spend the night like every other year because you had a friend over, I was really mad " I laugh a bit at the memory "but did you tell her how you were feeling?"

Becca: "yea I remember your dad telling me that you were really mad that you told him that you were never speaking to me ever again because you weren't able to spent the night" she laughs a bit

Spence: "yea, yea I was 5, what did you expect, but back to the story, so did you?"

Becca: "Not exactly, we were in my room the day before thanks giving just playing around like we always did, when she started hitting me with a pillow" she laughs and her eyes get that spark that I sometimes notice on her when she is looking into Jamie's eyes "we had a full on pillow fight until she trough the pillow and missed and I pin her down" she paused for a bit she smiled and looks at me "and I kissed her."

Spence: "Wow

Becca: "Yea I know, that's what she said after. After that kiss I knew I wanted to be with her forever" she pauses and looks down again at her drink and takes a sip "but I guess things change, but besides the point. I knew I wanted to be with her but I was scared of how things would be if my parents were to find out and then the rest of the world. So I did what I do best I started to slowly distance myself from her, I knew that I was hurting her but I dint want to deal with all of the people talking. However Jamie one night snuck into my room and told me and that we didn't have to be more than friends if that's what I wanted, that she would be there for me no matter what. The look in her eyes that night I will never forget she was saying one thing but her eyes were saying another thing. I knew she was hurting. So I told her I just needed time. We didn't talk for almost a month, until Christmas, that my parents invited her family over for Christmas. When I saw her walk into the front door all I wanted was to go over to her hug her and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. That day her parents got a little too happy that they had to stay over and Jamie was sent to sleep in my room. That night we talked for hours, we talked about everything but then at the same time about nothing. The next day when I woke up she wasn't there anymore, all there was, was a notes saying that she understands and she would completely keep her distance and wont bug me and that when I was ready she would be there waiting for me. I remember reading that letter over and over and crying my eyes out. Until I realized that it doesn't matter what people think or say about me because it's my life not theirs. I was the one that will be living it and whatever I decided was going to affect me not them in any way. So I got up, showered and ran to her house which was not 5 minutes away it took me at least half an hour because I was on feet. When I got there I knock on the door while trying to catch my breath. When the door opened I saw Jamie her eyes were puffy and I knew she was crying, but I didn't let her talk I let her know how I was feeling and after that I kissed her. She pushed me back, which I was not expecting, but when she pushed me back she had a tight grip on me, all she did was look at me, then she smiled and kiss me. We decided to keep it a secret until I was ready"

Spence: "wait, so just like that you guys got together?"

Becca: "I wouldn't say it like that, but we did have to deal with a lot after I came out to my parents, surprisingly mom and dad took it okay but your dad was the one that really took it hard"

I turn around to find my dad ears droppin and he budded in

Arthur: "and I'm sorry about that, I just didn't realize how important Jamie was to you and the way she protected you and all she wanted was to make you happy, which she still does, you know that right beeca? "

Becca: "I know but things are just complicated, they are not as they use to be, everything is different"

Arthur: " but after all you two have been through, are you sure that is the best decision, I mean you and Jamie are an example of love conquers all" what are they talking about, I'm a little lost here

Spence: "what do you mean things are different?

Becca took a deep breath and then looked at me with sad eyes

Becca: "we are getting a divorce"

Wait what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

We have been here in Ohio for about a week, and we are going to head back home in a couple of days. Dad and Becca made Grams go to the doctors, practically carried her out because she didn't want to go, why? Because she said that she didn't need a stinking doctor to tell her when her time was going to be up, that it was up to god to decided and she was ready to go because her children where happily married and with children of their own. At the time Grams said that both Becca and my dad knew she wasn't telling us something. So they most definitely had to drag my Grams to the doctors and they were right grams had a couple of months left. I was a bit shocked because she didn't really show any symptoms, well I mean she looked perfectly fine and all. This happened about two days ago. My dad has been trying to keep it together for the sake of Grams because if she were to see him down or something. I'm pretty sure she will tell him to suck it up, ha ha ha yea I know in time of sadness my grams would be the one to say something like that. Becca on the other hand is a bit more reserved; she will not let her emotions get the best of her unless there was a breaking point i.e. the divorce. I still haven't had the guts to go talk to grams about it, I don't know it just seems a bit unfair that she was given a certain amount of time to live and do everything you have to do that you ever wanted, and if you don't get to do any of it well too bad you dead you had your chance. I guess it still hasn't sunk it completely that she will be gone in a couple of months, I always figured that she will always be there to tell us stories about her time, how she meet gramps, how her family didn't want her to marry gramps but still did it anyways.

Grams: "Spencer, may I speak with you?" she brought me out of my daze, I just nodded and made my way to sit next to her on the couch "you know that when I meet you grandfather I was about your age, he had those piercing blue eyes that you have" I look up at her and smile "and every time that I look at you beautiful eyes it reminds me of your grandfather and how much I miss him"

Spence: "Grams, I-"

Grams: "Spence, I know that you are not a child anymore, you are beautiful and wonderful young women that will do great things in life, and I know that you understand what is going on." She pauses for a bit and then takes my hand in hers " I know that you know that I have a couple of months left" that's when it hit me, when those words left her mouth, I didn't want her to let her see me cry so I turn my head the other direction "Spence, baby girl look at me please, don't be as stubborn ad your aunt Becca, I knew that you two growing up together something would rub off on you" I look up at her

Spence: "it's not fair grams" I say as she wipes away my tears with her free hand

Grams: she laughs a bit "baby girl life is not fair, but it doesn't mean that it's not worth fighting for-"

Spence: "then why aren't you getting treatment I mean you could come to los-"

Grams: "Spence, it's my time, I know it I feel it. I feel your grandfather calling me he is waiting for me with his piercing blue eyes that I always loved" she pauses and I lay my head on her lap like I use to when I was little and she stroke my hair "I'm not worried about you one bit, but on the other hand Glen, that boy has always needed he babysitter to get through, and I want you to promise me that you will help him along the way, he needs you to help that big head of his to make sure that he is on the right track"

Spence: "I promise grams"

_Two days later…..._

"Now boarding flight 528 to Los Angeles, California on terminal 3b"

The last two days we spent with Grams, we spent reminiscing on the past and every time someone ended up with tears in their eyes. As we said our see you laters not goodbyes, Becca broke down for the very first time since we had arrived here to Ohio. My dad hugged her very tightly and she started to sob even more, she was going through a lot: her divorce with Jamie and now her mom.

"Last call for flight 528 to Los Angeles California on terminal 3b, last call"

Arthur: "Come one Becca, there are three very impatient, loving and caring people waiting for you at home" he said as he put his arm over Beccas shoulder walking towards the plane

As we found our seats, the seating arrangement was the same as when we first boarded the plane, both Becca and I next to each other and dad behind us.

Spence: "Becca, can I ask you something?"

Becca: "yea, what's up?"

Spence: "do you still love Jamie?" she was taken back a little by my question "wait no that's a stupid quest-"

Becca: "I do, I love her more than I ever have" she pauses and looks out the window "I don't want to lose her; I don't want to lose someone else"

Spence: "then why? I mean I see the way the she looks at you when you are not looking, like you are the only person in the room"

Becca: "you mean the same way that Ashley looks at you when you are not looking?" I felt my face getting warmer and all I could do was look down at my hands "Spence, I see the way that she looks at you and the way you look at her, not only that but every time Ashley's name is brought up you get this smile on your face, she look, your smiling"

Spence: "You know that you do that too" I pause for a bit and just blurt out "Jamie, ha see your smiling" we both laugh for a bit "Becca you should talk to Jamie, she loves you, let her know what's going on, let her in" I felt as if I was giving myself advice "because I know she will do anything to make you happy"

Becca: "you know, I should be the one to be giving you advice instead of the other way around" she says with a smile on her face

The rest of the flight, I spent thinking how I was going to tell Ashley how I feel about her I mean, I'm not the type of person to actually talk about my emotions and how I feel, I have always learned to keep them to myself and not let anyone one in, except when Ashley came around, she was the first person I actually talked to, well actually she just sat there holding me not saying anything just her being there for me while I cried my eyes out. The past couple of months have been crazy, first I run into someone I never expected to run into in a lifetime, fine out that I have a thing for that person, while that person being Ashley a girl, broke up with a guy the cheated on me with one of my so called good friend, Becca and Jamie getting a divorce. which I hope they don't because it would really suck and besides they make a really cute couple and last but not least finding our Grams has a couple of months left. Life s definitely not looking up right now, but one thing I am sure of is that I can't wait to see Ashley to tell her how I feel, the only thing is that I hope she feels the same,, because if she doesn't then that would be one more thing to add to the list.

Today is the day that I tell her how I feel, I'm really not sure if I really want to go through it or not. I mean I do because I want to be with her but at the same time I'm scared, I'm scared that if she does feel the same for me, that I will become attached to her and if anything happens I don't know if I would be able to deal with it. I have been hurt in the past I don't want to have Ashley as a memory of pain; I want to be with her because I like her, a lot. You see this is what always gets me, when I'm sure about something then I start to doubt myself of what I'm about to do. Why? Because I don't like to let people in, I don't like to put myself out there and taking the risk of getting hurt, but I really like her so for her I will do this. I grab my cell phone and dial her number.

Ashley: "_Kyla I said no, I don't want to go with you and Aiden while you two suck face"_uhmm okay that was weird "sorry about that, Kyla is just a pain in the ass"

Spence: "I know what you mean"

Ashley: "yea, so what's up?"

Spence: "well, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come over?"

Ashley: "sure, but first I need to do some stuff first, so I will be over around 8?"

Spence: "perfect, see you then"

Ashley: "okay, bye"

I looked over at the clock, and realized that it was barley 4; I still need a way to tell Ashley, I mean I can't just drop it on her. Wait what if I chicken out and don't tell her. Okay I got it, if I can't tell her how I feel face to face, I will write her a letter, and let her read it. I k now it may sound like I'm in the 3rd grade telling my crush to check either yes or no if they like me or not, but I mean you don't understand how I can't talk about my feelings like that. I freeze and tense up and then I chicken out. However today Ashley will know how I feel I don't care what way, but she will know how I feel about her.

I grab a notebook from my desk and a pen, I start writing but then I change my mind about it and start the process again. It was like that for about 2hours until I finally decided that I just need to write, so I did. As I finished writing my letter there was knock on my door. I closed my notebook and got up to open the door.

Arthur: "Spence, dinner is ready"

Spence: "okay, dad I will be down a bit, thanks"

He left my room and I headed back to my desk to rip out the paper I poured my heart out to Ashley and folded it and put it in my back pocket

Dinner was uneventful. The usual talking about our days, however when the trip to Ohio came up, my dad tensed up a bit. You see we still haven't gotten to telling Glen. We have been back for two days and my dad wants to do so but he doesn't have the heart to tell his son that his grandmother is dying especially since it's his own mother. I feel like my dad is trying to save Glen the heart ache that he, himself is feeling

Still having some time left till Ashley arrived, I went up stairs and lay on my bed, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling of being nervous, clean my room a bit. I mean my room is not dirty at all but it's just a nervous habit of mine that I do. I start to move things around and clean. I gave up on my room after finding nothing else to clean so I got my iPod put in on shuffle and laid on the floor. I put my ear buds in, closed my eyes and let all my worries wash away with music

I didn't realize that I ended up falling asleep until my I started to feel my back a little bit stiff. I grabbed my iPod to check the time and realized that it was almost eleven. I got up real quick that made me get a little dizzy. As I turned around I saw Ashley sitting on my bed with a paper in her hand, just staring at it. The first thing I did was checked my back pocket and realized that it probably fall out when I laid down earlier on my bed. I kept my eyes on her while she kept her on the paper. I walked over to the bad and sat next to her.

Spence: "did you read it?"

Ash: "I was really tempted to, but I didn't"

Spence: "why not?"

Ash: "because I didn't know if you wanted me to read it here or not" she pauses and looks up at me with a smile "so what's up Spence? How's your grandma?" putting the folded piece of paper on my night stand.

Spence: "grams" I look down at my hands and then back up at her "she only has a couple of months left" she quickly put me into a hug and after a while we both let go

Ash: "I'm sorry Spence; I'm here for you if you need anything"

Spence: "thanks and I'm going to take you up on that I need your help with something"

Ash: "anything"

Spence: "okay, so when we were on the plane Becca told me that she and Jamie are getting a divorce, so-"

Ash: "wow, really? I mean I don't really know them that much but the time I was here and they were here, the way they looked at each other, I mean that's just sucks"

Spence: "yea I know so, I was thinking that, if you could kind of help me figure out a way to like get them back together"

Ash: "of course, have any ideas?"

Spence: "not really, that's why I was kind of hoping you will help me out"

Ash: "Spence, I taught you would have this big master plan already, but okay I will help you figure something out. However meanwhile I need to head back home for a much needed sleep"

Spence: "you could stay here if you want"

Ash: "as tempting as that sounds I have to drive Kyla to school tomorrow, so I can't. So see you tomorrow at school?" she says getting up from my bed and standing by the door

Spence: "yea I will be there" wait I didn't tell her "Wait Ash!" And she walks back in

Ash: "yea?" I could do this I could tell her "Spence?"

Spence: " it could wait, but its good to be back home" I smile at her and she smiles back

Ash: "it's good to have you back"

With that said I couldn't tell her, I couldn't just say it. Dam it what's wrong with me that could have been my only opportunity to do so, wait I still could give her the letter, maybe more like slip it in, in her notebook, wait what am I ten. Ugh! Whatever will see what happens? I look over the night stand where I last saw it and didn't see it there anymore "Oh no, oh no" I jump out of my bed to see f it had fallen to the floor maybe or something and nothing. I guess there would be no need to slipping it into a notebook.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I was going to post it last week but I don't know how it happened that the chapter completely erased and as I was starting to write it all over again when my friends invited me to go to SD and then to Palms Springs, so I went and just got back today, well I guess yesterday since its 1am already. So I guess it's just a filler and not that great but I just wanted to update something while I write the next one, which will be longer than this one and hopefully up by the end of this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

**CH. 8**

Being back in school feels good, it feels good to be able to see my friends. Well what's left of them. I started walking towards my first period class when I hear someone call my name I turn to see Amy walking towards me.

Amy: "Spencer, hold up" I stop and turn around and smile at her "uhm, how's your uhm Grandma?" she has never been the type to talk about feeling and stuff like that, and the fact that she is asking even though I know she is not really that comfortable with it. Makes me even more certain that she really is a good friend.

Spence: "she is okay, I'm actually going to go back after school is out, you know to spend some time with her"

Amy: "that's good Spence, and you know that I might not be all into that mushy stuff and all" she surprises me by giving me a hug "I here for you" she lets go and looks a bit embarrassed by her actions. I just smile at her

Spence: "I know, now come on walk me to class"

I make my way into my first period, sit in my seat and start working away like every other day when I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and check who it's from

**I have an idea 4 wat we tlkd abt, tell u abt it nxt class – Ash**

I quickly close my phone and put it back in my pocket, and kept working away, until it was time to go to the next class. I made my way to Ms. Jay's class room and took a seat in the back of the classroom . A couple minutes' later people started walking in and taking their seats. At the same time the bell rang Ashley stepped in the classroom

Ms. Jay: " it's nice of you to finally join us Miss Davies, now take your seat"

Ashley: "yes ma'am" she saluted her and walked over to the seat that was next to me "hey" she says with a smile on her face

Spence; "Hey" we stare at each other for a couple of more seconds

Ms. Jay: "Davies! Are you going to sit down or stare at Miss Carlin all period long" I could feel my face already turning bright reed with everyone turned around staring at us. I didn't even dare to look over at Ashley. "Now that Ashley is seated, we can begin. Take out your books and turn to chapter 12, we are going to…" I zoned out not paying attention to was she was saying. I don't know why but I always end up doing this, especially in math class, say that I'm going to pay attention and then end up staring into at what the teacher is doing but never fully paying attention. Sometimes I wonder how I always end up passing all my math classes.

Ash: "hey, Spence" she brings me out of my daze "so about the plan to get Jamie and Becca back together, I have an idea."

As I was about to say something to her I was rudely interrupted

: "Davies, you have not been in class for the past couple of days and neither had Miss Carlin. So I suggest you pay attention and leave Spencer alone or I will kick you out of my class" why does she always do that always avert to Ashley and I to make a point about her being in control of the class, I mean we are not the only ones talking like half of the class is having a side conversation while she is teaching.

Ash: "I didn't bring my book, so I was just asking Spencer if we could share" Ms. Jay just gave Ashley and me a nasty glare. So Ashley just scooted closer to me. I just looked at her and smiled

: "may I continue now?"

Ash: "Yes you may" I looked over to Ashley and smile at her and shake my head when she just mouths to me 'Sorry'

The rest of the class was uneventful except for the side glances that Ms. Jay would throw our way. As class was over and I was packing up my stuff, I felt like someone was staring at me, looked up to see Ashley waiting for me to finish packing my stuff.

Spence: "you know, you could take a picture it will last longer"

Ash: "there is no need for pictures, when I have the real thing in front of me. So hurry up so we could leave because" she gets closer to me and then turns over her head and I follow her gaze to Ms. Jay "I think you might have some competition" and she walks away.

Huh? What does she mean by… oh no I think she read the letter already. But you know what I don't care anymore that's a good thing she did now it's up her. I get up and walk towards Ashley

Ash: So I was thinking I might want to skip, you in?"

Spence: "you do realize that I have not been in school for over a week, right?"

Ash: "so?"

Spence: "I have to catch up on what I missed"

Ash: "nerd" I just look at her and roll my eyes "well I'm out, meet me by my car after school" she says walking away. So I walk towards my class.

By the end of the day I had homework to keep me locked up in my room for hour, so much for taking AP classes. You know sometimes to want to please your own mother you end up being the one screwed over with all the work. I walked out to the parking lot to find Ashley talking to Glen.

Spence: "Hey guys"

Glen: "ready to go?"

Spence: " I'm sorry I forgot to txt you, to tell you I was kind of going to go with Ashley today" I say trying to hold on to my books, Ashley sees that and grabs a couple from my arms, and I just look at her an smile.

Glen: com' on dude I have practice in like 15minutes, I could've just stayed at school with the guys" as I was about to say something Ashley interrupts me

Ashley: "no that I like you or anything but I could save you the drive; I could take Spencer home from now on"

Spence: "really?"

Ashley: "yea it's not biggie"

Glen: "alright then dude, she is your problem now" he says getting into his car

Spence: "you know you really don't have to"

Ash: "I want to" she looks at me and smiles "alright com' on lets go. We have a lot to do"

We drove back to my house and went straight to my room; no one was home at this time. Mom was at the hospital, dad at the office and Glen at practice. So it's just peace and quiet and Ashley.

I put all my book on my desk and I let myself fall on my bed followed by Ashley laying next to me.

Spence: "I should probably get started on my homework; I have so much to keep me busy for hour's maybe even days."

Ash: "Ah, no first I have to tell you about my idea to get Becca and Jamie back on track and then I have to eat and then start putting the plan into action and then…"

Spence: "and where do I fit my homework in"

Ash:"hmm, you don't do it?" I get up from my bed and walk to my desk and grab my book and sit on the floor

Spence: "stop being lazy, I know you have homework too, we could multi-task" I say patting the spot next to me on the floor

Ash: "Fine" she comes over and takes a seat next to me, as I open my history book and start going over what I missed "hey Spence?"

Spence: "yea?"

Ash: "do you remember how Becca and Jamie's wedding was? I mean like the reception and stuff"

Spence: "yea"

Ash: "do you know the name of the song that they danced as their first dance?"

Spence: "yea" I say still focused on my work

Ash: "well?"

Spence: "well? What?"

Ash: "the name?" I look up from my book to face her

Spence: "where are you going with this?"

Ash: "just give me the name if the song and maybe I will tell you"

Spence: "Back at one" I remember that day like if it was a couple of weeks ago, both Becca and Jamie wore beautiful white dresses, they danced together looking into their eyes. I was maybe only 12 but I saw the love that they had in each other eyes, the love that they still have.

Ash: "…Spencer" she says waving her hand on my face

Spence: "sorry I was just remembering how both Becca and Jamie looked beautiful and so happy at that moment, like there was nothing that could stop them from loving each other; I just understand how things could change that. If I only knew what happened between them, but Becca will not talk to me about it."

Ash: "I have to go" she says getting up in a rush and walks out the door without letting me respond to her, Leaving her books behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is Ch. 9 not sure how I feel about it. But let me know what you think. So enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Son **

**Song: Back at one by Brian Mcknight **

Its Friday and I have not seen or talked to Ashley since she practically ran out of my room. I txt her once to tell her that she forgot her things. She replied with a simple 'ok', I don't know if she was weird out with what I said about the love that Becca and Jamie shared that day or I don't know I guess I'm just over analyzing it.

Roger: "Hey Spence"

Spence: "hey"

Roger: "sorry about your grandma, Amy told me what happened. How is she doing?"

Spence: "she is doing okay, I talked to her last night, she said, she feels better, so you and Amy have been hanging out a lot?" I look at him with a smile

Roger: "kind of, I guess. Since what happened at Ashley's house she has been there I guess to talk and stuff"

Spence: "wait, are we talking about the same Amy?"

Roger: "yea" he looks at me a little weird "why?" huh that's a little weird since she doesn't like to talk about feelings and stuff "I mean I been over to her house almost every day" now it's my turn to look at him a little funny "to hang out with his brother and all and she happens to be there you know"

Spence: "Roger did I miss anything?"

Roger: " look at that" he says looking at his watch "I have math next, se ya"

Okay, that was a little weird. I walk towards my next and last class of the day, thank god. I managed to finish all of the work that I missed, so I'm really looking forward to the weekend of nothing but relaxation. I feel my phone vibrate as I'm walking in the class I pull it out to a txt from Ashley

_**Ash: clr ur wknd we have stuff 2 do ASAP!**_

I walk over to my seat and as soon as I was taking out my stuff Mr. Carter puts a slip in front of me, telling me to report to the office and to take my stuff. I put my stuff back in my bag and head out. As I reach the office, the lady in the front desk tell me that my mom is waiting outside for me.

I make my way outside to find Ashley sitting on the hood of her car. I walk over to her

Spence: "last time I checked my mom was blond not brunette"

Ash: "lets' just say that Peggy owed me favor"

Spence: "Peggy?"

Ash: "yea the lady in the office, so get in we have to go talk to your dad about something?"

Spence: "about?"

Ash: "just get in"

I get in the car and drive about twenty five minutes till we reach my dad's office"

Spence: "okay Ashley, what exactly are we doing here?"I pause and look at her and the look down " did I say something or do something to make you storm off like that?"

We were silent for about a second but it felt longer, then she grabs my hand

Ash: "Spence, look at me " I don't I keep looking down at my hand in her hand "Spencer, please" I look up to meet with her chocolate brown eyes "you did nothing wrong, okay" I just nod, she looks at me right in the eyes as if she was searching for something "you remember how I asked you about Becca and Jamie's song?" I nod "well I kind of figured out a way to get them back together"

Spence: "but why are we here?"

Ash: "come on lets go talk to your dad, I will explain everything once we are there" I nod and she lets go of my hand and gets out, and I do the same.

We walk in, and walk straight to my dad's office, I knock lightly

Arthur: "come in" we both walk in "Spencer, Ashley. What brings you both here today?" I looked over at Ashley

Ash: "I need a favor Mr. C" he nods and Ashley continues "about what we have been talking about you know, Becca and Jamie. I have it figured out." Wait they talked about it

Spence: "wait, you guys talked about it?"

Ash: "yea, I came here when I left your house on Monday and told your dad about the idea I had"

Arthur: "and I agree with you both, Becca and Jamie deserve to be together and whatever happened between them I'm sure they could work it out" I look at them a little surprised

Spence: "So what's the plan?"

Both my dad and Ashley fill me in on what exactly we are going to do to get them back together. The plan seems pretty good but I have one question, why is Ashley doing this? I mean I asked her to help but it's my family and not that many people have actually cared that much to put a plan like this into action, especially since I have only known Ashley for a couple of months. I mean I appreciate it, but why?

Saturday mornings are meant to be slept in, not trying to get you aunts back together. They better make up because if this plan doesn't work then I don't know what will. I still couldn't manage to open my eyes, my mom will be at the hospital all day, dad was going to go pick up the kids from Becca's. Glen well Glen will probably sleep in until 1 or 2 pm then leave to Alex's house or something. So that leaves the house for us to set up. But before that I think I can squeeze in about 15 more minutes of sleep. I turn over to lay on my side, when suddenly someone jumps on my bed.

Ash: "up!"

Spence: "15 more minutes" I groan

Ash: "I don't think so" and she rips the cover off me "nice" she is talking about my monkey pj's blowing kisses

Spence: "what they are comfy" I say trying to grab the covers

Ash: "Come on Spence, its about to be 1" wait one ? I open my eyes, well one eye to check my clock and yupp 12:47 "I didn't want to wake you up earlier, because I know you have been doing all that work to catch up, but now time to get up"

Spence: "fine" I get up and head straight to my bathroom to shower.

When I get out Ashley is on my bed with flashcard all around her. I make my way to my bed and sit next to her

Spence: "do you think this is really going to work? I mean what if it.."

Ash: "Spencer, just shhh. And help me" I nod and she hands me five flash cards "okay I have something I need you to copy in each one" she takes out a paper out of her pocket and hands it to me "here, just make sure you number them and they are in order"

I look at the paper and read through them;

"_You're like a dream come true"_

"_Just wanna be with you"_

"_You're the only one for me"_

"_Repeat steps one through three"_

"_Make you fall in love with me" _

I write down each one in each flash card and hand them to Ashley who puts them in an envelope with a number in front of each envelope.

Ash: "okay I'm going to go set something up down stairs, can you finish copying the rest and put them in the corresponding envelopes" I nod at her and smile

I grab the flashcards she was writing on and read what she wrote on the first one as I read it, I felt like i could answer each and every one, like they were question intended to be answered by me;

_Go back to when you first meet each other and tell one another something that you wish you could've said but you didn't_

My memory went back to elementary school, I remember the first time I ever talked to Ashley. We were forced to work together, I didn't want to work with her I wanted to work with my best-friend at that time. I taught she was really pretty but I didn't like her because we had to work together but because of the fact that I didn't want to work with her I kind of didn't give us the chance to be friends. I guess being 7 and stubborn is not that great of a combination. I laugh a bit and go on to the next one.

_If you could go back In time and change one thing, would you? If so what and why?_

No, why? Because everything that I did shaped my life of what it is right now. Even though life has been better, I have a loving family, good friends and Ashley. Ashley is someone who I wouldn't risk losing if it meant changing anything in my past.

_Tell each other something you are scared of and something that doesn't scare you_

Being with Ashley scares me, but being with her also doesn't scare me. I'm scared of being with Ashley because I don't have control of myself, I don't know what I'm capable of. But at the same time being with her, I don't have to worry about anything, like if the world doesn't exist and it's just me and her.

_Describe each other in three words _

Sarcastic, self-less and beautiful

_Tell each other the moment when you realized you fell in-love with each other_

I think it…

Ash: "are you done?" she says laying down on the bed "what I'm tired unlike you I have been up since like 9 which is really early for me, especially for it being a Saturday"

I turn back my attention to the last flashcard, and stare at it for a bit more. Then put it back in the corresponding envelope.

Spence: "yup, all done" I hand her the envelopes and get up from the bed "now let's go eat, I'm starving"

As we reached downstairs there were signs all over the house with arrows, I followed the arrows and it led me to the backyard and wow.

There was a table set up in the middles of the yard, with a candles waiting to be lit all over the yard, and a piano, a piano?

Ash: "so what do you think?"

Spence: "I don't know what to say" I looked all around and until I reached Ashley "I mean, how did you? I mean, its wow"

Ash: "I will take that as a good thing"

Spence: "yea" was the only thing that came out and it sounded more like a whisper

A feeling of warmth rushed over me, I look down to see Ashley's hand in mine.

Ash: "let's go get something to eat, before it gets too late" I respond with a simple smile

We head in to the kitchen hand in hand, until I see my dad with the kids and i immediately let go of her hand and move away from her. I look at her face and I see no emotion at all.

Arthur: "I think you out did yourself Ashley" she did

Ashley: "what can I say"

Spence: "dad, complementing her might make it get to her head" I say walking closer to Ashley but she scoots over to have a good amount of space between us. Okay that was weird

Luke: "lets' go uncle, I wanna go to the park"

Arthur: "let me just grab some snacks"

Luke: "okay" he walks over to Ashley and grabs her hand she just smiles at him

Ash: "hey little man"

Luke: "wanna go"

Ash: "Sorry little man, I have stuff to do, maybe next time" Luke just looks down "but how about we get ice cream tomorrow, if its' okay with your mommies?" he nods his little head and hugs Ashley and runs off.

As dad leaves with the kids to the park, Ashley and I go grab a bite to eat and then head back home. We ate in silence the entire time, except when it came down to pay. Ashley insisted on paying but I told her that it was my treat for helping, well pretty much for planning everything out for Becca and Jamie to get back together. I wanted to say something to kill the silence but I had no idea what to say, so I remained quiet. As we pulled up to my house Ashley took a bag out of the trunk of her car and handed it to me.

Ashley: "wear this"

Spence: "wear what?"

Ash: "what's in the bag"

We walked back up to my room and I checked the time, 5: 29. Becca is suppose to be here at 6 "to pick up the kids" and I txt Jamie telling her that I needed to talk to her about something important, so she is suppose to be here around six too. So I change like Ashley told me to which was a waitress outfit.

Spence: "I guess I will be playing waitress for the night"

Ash: "yupp" and gets up from my bed and walks out of my room

Okay, I have no idea what's going on she has been acting like this since we left to eat. Is it because I let go of her hand and scooted away? I mean it wasn't a big deal. I just didn't my dad to see us holding hands, not like he would care who I was with, guy or gir. But I don't know, I guess this has to wait till after tonight. I walk downstairs towards the backyard to find all the candles lighten up, table set with plates, piano set up with Ashley sitting behind it. As I was going to make my way to her I hear Becca calling out and shortly Jamie.

Becca: "What are you doing here?"

Jamie: "Spencer texted me, she said she wanted to talk about something important"

I rush over to Ashley to tell her that they are here, she just tells me to call for them so I do.

Spence: "Ash, can I ask you something?" she nods so I continue "Why?"

Ash: "why what?"

Spence: "why did you…"

Becca: "Spencer! What is!" and then there is silence, as I was about to get up from the piano stool, Ashley grabs my wrist

Ash: "sit, let them be"

Spence: "But.."

Ash: "don't worry about it, they will be in there for a while, talking, figuring things out. Everything is set up inside for them to be out here when they are ready" I looked at her a little bit confused "I set the envelopes all around the house in different places, with a letter telling them what all this was about"

Spence: "how do you know they will actually go through with it" she starts to play the piano, which I did not know she played, so gracefully

Ash: "trust me"

We both fall into a comfortable silence, nothing like the one from earlier but I still had that question in mind

Spence: "why are you doing this? I mean I know I asked you to help me but why go through all the trouble?"

Ash: "like you said because you asked me to" she says still playing the piano

Spence: "but why, you didn't have to go through all this trouble to help my family" she stops playing and looks at me in the eyes, her golden brown eyes sparkling from the fire of the candles.

Ash: "you know when I was little, my dad would play the piano for my mom while she just sat there listening to the music. The way that my mom and dad looked at each other, it reminds me of the way that Becca and Jamie look at each other" she stops and looks down for a bit then back up at me "they still have a shot to be together, they have Luke and Sophie who need them to be together and because when I look at them, it reminds me that love is real." She stops again and sits a bit closer to me "and because of you. I wanted you to have one thing less to worry about, I mean after what happened with Mark and Laura, your grandma being sick and this." She says motioning between us "I just taught that maybe if I did this and it worked, you would have one thing less to worry about."

I didn't know what to say, all I could do was embrace her in a hug.

Becca: "wow this is beautiful" I guess that's my cue, I let go of Ashley and get up, but before walking away giving her a smile and her hand a squeeze

Spence: "table for two, this way" I say motioning towards the table, I lead them to their table and pull out each of their chairs "wine?" they both nod and I serve them, I could already hear Ashley playing the piano. "dinner will be served shortly" I say with a smile and walk to the kitchen, where the food that my dad had cooked for the occasion was.

I served them their food and walked over to where Ashley was playing the piano and took the seat that I previously occupied. I watch as Becca and Jamie, talk and laugh. The last time I saw them like this was a couple of months back for Glens' birthday when Becca was pregnant of Sophie and Jamie was feeding Becca

Ash: "I told you" I turn to look at Ashley who was still playing

Spence: "thank you" and I give her a kiss on the cheek, which she blushes and smiles

Ash: "maybe you should serve them desert already, there is also one more envelope that I have I think I left it in your room can you give it to them when you serve them their desert" I nod and get up "and Spence, you are welcome" she smiles and I smile back and walk back up to my room to grab the envelope.

I see the envelope on my bed label #5, I grab it and head downstairs and walk outside to clear the table

Spencer: "ready for desert?" they both simply nod without them saying a word to me, so I just grab their plates and take them in to the kitchen grab the desert and the envelope and go back outside. Place a plate in front of each and the envelope in the middle of the table "enjoy" I smile and walk back to Ashley, who is still playing.

After about 15 minutes I served them, Ashley starts to play a song that sounds a bit familiar, it is until I hear her voice that I recognize the song, its Jamie and Beccas wedding song.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One _

The envelopes, and Wow, Ashley's voice is just so beautiful, I have never heard her sing before. I turn to look over at Jamie and Becca to find them dancing, just like on their wedding day. I couldn't help but smile and look at Ashley who now was staring right at me while she sang and played.

So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

As Ashley finished playing, I couldn't help but keep staring at her, she just looked so beautiful. She stopped playing completely and lean in, I started to lean in, I could feel the warmth of her breath on my lips as I was about to close that gap between us I hear a scream from a little boy, I lean my forhead on Ashley's and smile and she smiles back then we both turn to face them.

Luke: "mommy!" I see Luke jump into Becca and Jamies arms

Jamie: "hey buddy" then walks in my dad

Arthur: "I'm guessing all went well"

Becca: "you knew about this?" my dad just smiles at them, I get up and grab Ashleys hand so we could join them, we walk both hand in hand towards them

Ash: "So… we good?"

Jamie: "Thank you" she looks at Becca and gives her a kiss on the cheek " for everything" she looks at all of us. Then stops at Ashley "and Ashley" she looks straight at Ashley and doesn't say anything she just smiles

Ash: "I know" okay what was that about

Becca: "I guess we should head home, to put the kids to bed, but thank you guys, it means a lot what you guys did for us"

Arthur: "why don't you leave the kids here tonight, you two still have stuff to talk about"

Jamie: "are you sure, I wouldn't want to" my dad stops her

Arthur: "non sense, the kids will be fine here, and besides Luke right here said that Ashley is his girlfriend and they are going on a date tomorrow" wait girl- what?

I look over to Ashley who is just simply smiling, and gives my hand a squeeze. which I realize we are still holding hand s

Jamie: "girlfriend huh?" she says looking at Luke, who is blushing and hiding in the crook of Becca's neck

Becca: "Come on babe, leave him alone" Jamie looks at Becca with the most loving eyes and just smiles at her " alrighty then, I guess we will head out and we will pick up the kids tomorrow" Becca puts Luke down and he walk over next to Ashley and grabs her other hand.

We say our goodbyes to Jamie and Becca, and hopefully they can talk everything out tonight so that everything could go back to how things where with them. thanks to Ashley there was already a big change in the way they acted around each other

Arthur: "Luke, time for bed, Ashley, are you staying over tonight" she looks over at me and I just smile

Ash: "yes, Mr. C"

Luke: "I wanna sleep with Ash"

Arthur: "you are sleeping in Glens room, and Ashley is going to stay in Spencer room"

Luke: "okay" he says a little disappointed, Ashley sees that and walk over to him and kneels in front of him

Ash: "come on buddy I could tuck you in if you want" a smile spreads across his face and he gives Ashley a hug that made Ashley almost fall over

Luke: "okay, I'm ready"

Arthur: "Ashley, you should stay more often when the kids stay over, putting Luke in bed is never this easy"

We all head up stairs, not worrying about cleaning anything up right now, leaving it for tomorrow. Ashley goes in to Glens room to tuck in Luke, I go in my room and grab some pj's for myself and some for Ashley. I change into mine and lay Ashleys on the bed. As I get in bed Ashley walks in.

Ash: "hey"

Spence: "Hey" for some odd reason she seem a bit shy "I laid some pj's out for you"

Ash: "Thanks" she closes the door and walks over to where the clothes is at and starts to change, I couldn't help but look, even though the light is turned off I could still see her. when she is done she walks over to the bed and lays next to me "Spence" okay Spencer this is your opportunity to tell her "I read the letter" or not, but I still feel like I should tell her myself

Spence: "Ash, I.." okay you could do this, you want this, you want her. but what if she doesn't. no just say it "Ash, I" I close my eyes "I really like you and not just in a friend sort of way but in a more than a friend sort of way"

The room falls silent, then I feel movement on the bed, see I knew it she wouldn't like me back now I feel stupid for even, god I feels stupid. I open my eyes to find Ashley staring at me with a huge smile on her face, or not.

Ash: "I know" she leans down so that our faces are inches away " I just wanted to hear you say it" she says in a soft whispers, that I could feel her breath on my lips giving me goosebumps all over my body. " I didn't want to push you, I wanted you to be ready yourself" I close my eyes again taking it all in, then I feel her hand on my face and then she brushes a strand of my hair out of my face "you are so beautiful"

Feeling her breath on my lips again sent me on the edge, I had to kiss her, I couldn't take it anymore. I have to feel her lips against mine, again. So I leaned in and closed the gap.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, yea I know it has been months but I started school a couple months back and my professors have been boomerang me with homework and what not. I'm suppose to be writing a couple of essays and I found my SON folder and I realized that I haven't written anything in the longest, so I decided to take a break and write something. But anyways, I sped through it and its not that long but other than that enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own SON

The Day After

Kissing Ashley is one of the best, no wait it is the best thing that I have ever done. I know that I had kissed her before but that's was out of spite but last night, it was something that I can't really seem to describe. The kiss was soft, slow, gentle and most importantly it was between Ashley and myself. All we did was kiss, then fell asleep. To me that marks one of the best nights of my life; Becca and Jamie are talking things through and Ashley and I kissed. What can I say I cant complain about life right now.

I have been awake for the past 15 minutes, Ashley is still sleeping and I can't help but stare at her. okay that sounded a little creepy but if you were me trust me you would do the same thing. I look over at the time to see that is barley nine. On Sundays my family usually goes to church in the morning but mom or dad didn't wake me up so I guess there is no church for me today. I feel Ashley stir a bit and then she turns to face me, opening her beautiful brown eyes

Ash: "Morning" she say in her morning raspy voice, I smile at her and she leans in but I put my hand over my mouth "whats wrong?"

Spence: "morning breath" I say and I could feel the burning of my cheeks, so I jump up out of bed and and head straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom to find Ashley gone. I walk over to my bed and sit down Indian style facing the window. I guess she changed her mind. When suddenly I feel my bed shift a bit and I feel a kiss on my shoulder. I turn to find Ashley with her nose- crinkle smile.

Ash: "okay now I can properly tell you goodmorning" she captures my lips and pulls back "morning"

Spencer: "Morning" I look at her and peck her lips one last time making her smile at me "come one lets go grab some breakfast" I grab her hand and head down stairs to find everything cleaned up and no piano in the back

Arthur: "Good morning girls, how did you two sleep" I look over at Ashley and then to my dad and I feel my cheeks getting warm.

Ashley: "morning Mr. C" we hear baby Sophie crying and he goes to check on her, I turn to face Ashley and as I was about to say something I was interrupted

Luke: "I'm ready!" we see Luke run into the kitchen

Spencer: "Ready for what monkey" I say scooping him up and sitting him on the island to tie his shoes

Luke :"to go out with Ashley" he says with the carlin head tilt.

Ashley walks over and stand next to me putting on hand on my lower back, I just look at her and smile.

Ashley: " its to early for ice-cream buddy but how about I take you to one of my favorite places and I promise you that there will be ice cream there for later in the day " luke smiles at her and nods "okay but first we have to ask your mommies to"

Becca: "ask us what?" we both turn around to see Becca and Jamie hand in

Ash: "uhm, I kind of promised luke to take him for ice cream today but how it's a bit early for that I was wondering if its cool with you guys if I could take him to santa monica pier"

Becca: "I don't know Ashley its kinda…."

Luke: "please mommy, please" and again with the head tilt

Jamie: "how about we all go?"

Luke: "Really mommy?"

Jamie: "yes buddy, but of course if Ashley is okay with us tagging along"

Ashley: "yea great awesome, I just need to head home to change" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek and waving by to everybody.

I couldn't help it but stare at her walking away, I could feel Becca and Jamie staring at me. I turn to look at them to see a big smile on each of their faces except Lukes. I got caught checking out my girl what can I say she is beautiful. I ignor the warmth on my face and their stare and look over at Luke

Spencer: "whats wrong monkey?"

Luke: "she didn't say bye to me" he says putting his head down

Spencer: "she had to rush home and get changed, she will be back in a little bit" I felt like I was trying to re assure myself more than I was trying to re assure luke.

Luke: "but she gave you a kiss bye and not me" I turn to becca and Jamie for a little help here I didn't know what to say. They took the hint and walk over to the island where he was sitting down

Jamie: "com' on buddy lets go check on your baby sister" with the mention on his babysister he gets a huge smile on his little adorable face. Jamie scoops him up and walks out of the kitchen with him. Leaving me with Becca staring at me all funny

Spencer: "what?" I say walking to the fridge to grab some orange juice

Becca: "don't what me? com' on spill"

Spencer: " shouldn't I be the one asking you how it went?"

Becca: "yea about that" she walks over to me and gives me a hug "thank you so much Spence" she lets go of me " Jamie and I needed a night like that"

Spence: "no problem but Ashley was pretty much the mastermind behind it all"

Becca: "talking about Ashley, how is everything between you two"

Spence: "Good" I say taking a sip from my orange juice

Becca:" oh com'on Spence don't bull shit me, I saw you two almost kiss last night" I chocked a little on my orange juice

Spence: "I…I…" thank god for interruptions

Arthur: "hey Becca" he says walking over and giving her a kiss on her temple while her giving me the look of 'we will talk later'

Becca: "hey, wheres Paula?"

Arthur: " in the shower, she will be down in a bit"

Spencer: "well im going to head upstairs to do the same."

As I walked up to my room I couldn't help but smile, I walked to my room my phone started to ring, checked who it was

_ID: Roger _

S: "hey what up"

R: "okay I need to ask you something "

S: "okay"

R:" its about Amy"

S:" what about her?" I think I know where this is going

R: "would it be weird to ask her out, I mean sisnce I went out with one of her friends and I don't know if she likes me back becau.."

S: "Okay dude, breath. Just ask her to hang out, you tow been doing that for a while already"

R: "yea I know but I want it to be a date"

S: "okay I have an idea, how about you ask her to go to the pier today and if anything gets akward or something, im going to be there with Ashley and my aunt Becca and Jamie"

R: "I knew I kept you around for a reason" he laughs "but thanks and I will txt you once we get there" he hung up and I headed towards the shower.

As I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room to find Ashley laying on my bed with her earphone on and eyes closed. I walked over to her and pecked her lips. She removes her earphones and looks at me up and down.

Ash: "well hello to you too" she gets up and pulls me into a hug, I rest my head on her shoulder while both of my hands are gripping tight to the towel. "you smell really good" she says placing a kiss ontop of my head

Spencer: " as much as I would like to stay like this, I think I need to get changed" I say looking at her, she just nods and as I was about to walk away she pulls on of my arm pulling me towards her. she cups my face and leans in for a kiss which I gladly accept.

Ashley: "okay you can go now, I'm good" I look at her and smile and walk in to my closet and grab some dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt and my brown UGG boots. I walk out and put a little bit of make up one and then grab hoodie just in case.

Spencer: "ready?" she just looks at me and noods, getting up from my bed and grabbing my hand to head down stairs.

Ash: "you look beautiful" she whispers giving me goosebumps

Spence: "thank you, you do too" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing skin tight skinny jeans with some knee high black boots and a black long sleeve shirt. "Alright guys ready to head out?"

Luke: "yes! Lets go!"

Jamie: "do you two want to ride with us, since Arthur and Paula don't want go and are staying in with Sophie " I look at Ashley and she just smiles at me, squeezing my hand

Spencer: " yea sure, lets go"


	11. Chapter 11

Wrote this on my phone because I left my laptop at my grandparents house, so it's kind of short, but I wanted to update something. Next chapter will be longer I proMise. Other than that enjoy! :)

disclaimer: I don't own SON

The entire time we have been at the pier Ashley and I have been holding hands, which of course I don't mind at all. Roger txt me about an hour ago that they arrived but they had a TINY set back but it was okay.

Luke: " mommy can I go on that one?" He said pointing his little finger to the Ferris wheel while his other one was holding onto Ashley's hand

Becca: " are you sure you want to go on that one, how you play a game instead" she can be bit protective with Luke

Luke:"yes mommy"

Jamie :" com'on babe nothing is going to Happen to him"

Becca:" fine, go ahead but don't come to me crying after" she says looking at Luke then up to JAmie "I'm talkin to you" Jamie just laugh at becca and walks away grabbing Luke's hand. "What about you two? Aren't you gong on th Ferris wheel?"

Ash:"no I'm fine here" I look at Ashley raising an eyebrow "what? I'm good here, I mean you wouldn't want becca here" she says putting her arm around beccas shoulder " to stay alone would you?"

SPencer:" com'on you scary cat" I say pulling on her hand and dragging her along to the line for the Ferris wheel. We show they guy our bracelets and he lets us through and we take a seat I look over at Ashley " you are not scare are you?" I say as I rock the seat back and forward as we head up.

Ash:"nope" a barley whisper comes out of her

Spence:"ash" I call as she turns to look my way

Ash:" okay heights scared the crap out of me" I chuckle a bit

Spence:"I know"

Ash:" and you still made me come on this thing which we could totally die and be thrown into the ocean and then Be eaten by sharks and still die" she can be so dramatic sometimes

SPence: "look" I say pointing towards the water, the sun was starting to set over the water " isn't it beautiful" when she didn't say anything I turned to look at her and when I did I had the urge to kiss here right then and there. She was looking at me with does chocolate eyes of hers while she was bitting on her lower lip. " I really want to kiss you" did I just say that out loud, I think I did and here comes the blush, so I turn to the other way to look at the water.

Ash:" spence" she says in her raspy and yet sexy voice, so I turn to look at her "I do too" we both start to lean in and I could feel her breath on my now moist lips and we are about to close the gap when we come to a complete stop. And she leans her forehead on mine "later" is all she says as she takes my hand in hers and we walk back to where becca is now with Jamie and Luke.

As we get closer to them we see Jamie cleaning something if her shirt.

Jamie:" you could've warned me" eww he puked on her

Becca:" I told u not to come crying to me afterwards"

Luke:" sorry mamma, tummy started hurting up there"

Jamie: " it's okay buddy, but I think we are going to have to head home now"

Luke: " but I don't want to go" when Jamie was about to respond to her we see roger with Amy and a little girl holding Amy's hand.

Roger: "hey guys, what are you doing here?" He is such a guy and pretend but okay I will go along with it

Spence:"Braught luke to" and he cuts me off and when I mean he I mean Luke

Luke:" on a date with ash"

Spence:"on a what?!" I say a bit to loud, that everybody start laughing at me except the two little kids and Amy "sorry, I Uhmm... Didn't get the last part"

Ash:" he said date" she looks at me with a smirk "right little man?" She said looking at Luke who is no intrigued by the little girl holding onto Amy's hand

Spence:" sorry to burst you bubble ash, but I think your date is a no go"

Amy:" this is my cousin, Lilly" the little girl hides behind Amy's legs "com'on Lilly say hi to my friends" she peeks from behind Amy and Luke emediatly stretches his little hand to the little brunet girl

Luke:" hi my name is Lucas Carlin Scott" Lilly takes his hand but doesn't say anything, aww this is too cute.

Ash:" I think you carlins have a thing for brunettes" she whispers in my ear giving me goosebumps.

Becca:" alright Lucas carlin Scott" she says mocking him for using his entire name " we have to get going"

Luke: " but mommy I wanna stay" and the carlin pout is thrown in there " I still haven't gotten ice cream"

Amy: " why don't Ashley and spencer stay here with us so Luke can get his ice cream and we will drop them off later?"

Jamie:" if it's okay with spence and Ashley I don't see why not"

Ash:"sounds good to me" I just nod in agreement and smile

Becca:" okay then, see you guys at Arthur's and it was nice seeing you Amy, you too roger"

Roger: " you too" with the goodbyes said BEva and Jamie made they way to the entrance of the pier back to the car.

Ash: " hey buddy why don't we go get you that ice cream" said to Luke but was to intrigued by Lilly that didn't hear her "luke" she called out again

luke: "huh" she said and we all started to laugh, I leonI'd in to Ashleys ear and whispered

SPencer; " I think he is over you" I said

ashley: " I don't blame him, seems like you carlins have a thing for brunettes" she says in a whisper giving me a kiss right below my ear.

spencer: " can you blame us, brunettes are hot" I say walking away grabbing Luke's little hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**As Promised. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON **

I really don't like Mondays, they always seem to drag on, no matter what is going on that day. Well today is the day that both Ashley and I will be going to school together somewhat together I guess. I don't know how we are suppose to act around everybody well at least i don't know how I am suppose to act. Its one thing that we act 'friendly' around my family, But at school, teens can be very cruel.

As I was in thought my phone alerts me that I have a txt. I grab my phone to see it's a txt from Ash

_Ash: I can practically hear u thinking all the way here :P_

I don't know how she does that, so I reply back

_Spence: haha very funny_

_Ash: I knw right, pick u up in 40min?_

_Spence: plz & thnk u _

I get up to get ready, deciding on some skinny jeans a white v-neck, black hoodie and converse, My hair straight as always and just a bit of make-up. I grab my bag and my phone and head down stairs.

Paula: "morning honey" it seriously feels like I haven't seen her in forever, she is usually working

Spencer: "morning" I walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek "and dad?"

Paula: "in the shower, breakfast? Or is Ashley picking you up?" wait how did she know Ashley was picking me up and wait do they know that me and Ashley are, I mean we haven't labeled it but "spencer?"

Spencer: "huh.. uh yea"

Paula: "to which, breakfast or Ashley" I should just tell her about me, you know being…well me liking girls. I cant even say it in my head, how would I be able to tell my parents. Wait am I just you know for Ashley or am I not even. Ugh why am I even thinking about this right now "spencer…..honey are you okay?"

Spencer: "yea just spaced out for a bit, and yea breakfast will be great" I smile at her reassuring her everything was okay and she served me eggs, French toast and bacon. I poured myself some OJ when my phone buzzed _Ash_

_Spencer:" hey, sorry im kinda barley eating breakfast do you want to come in for a bit"_

_Ash: "yea sure" _

I walk towards the door to open it, as I see Ashley walking towards me. when she see's me waiting for her she gives me the biggest nose crinkle smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Ash: "hi"

Spencer: "hi" we just stand there for a couple of second "oh sorry, c'mon in, mom made breakfast" I grab her hand pulling her in. I go sit on the stool I was sitting on before and she sits next to me putting one hand on my thigh, I couldn't help but smile at her.

Arthur: "well, well if it isn't Ashley Davies"

Paula: "here eat up" she places a plate in front of Ashley and smiles

Ashley:"hey Mr. and Mrs. C"

We eat our breakfast while making talk. When we are done Ashley and I both head out to her car and as always she opens the door for me

Spencer: thanks" I slide in and seconds later she gets in the driver side and we drive off, my mind goes back to earlier, how are we suppose to act in front of other at school, I mean it's a small school and once something is out there is nothing really that could stop it from spreading quick

Ash: " Spence, stop worrying " I look at her " if you are not ready to be out its okay"

Spence: "what about you, I mean after you went through everything before you left and then to go through it again just for me its not fair to you either" we pull up to a red light and she grabs my hand

Ash: "Spence, I don't care what people think of me, I was not ready then but now im sure of who I am and what I want and what I want is to be with you. But if you are not ready, I understand" the light turns green and we drive off. I didn't know what to say.

I mean just these weekend I wasn't scared, I didn't care at all but know that I'm, we, are about to face everybody at school I'm getting scared.

The school day went by and I tried to somewhat keep my distance from Ashley and I know that its not fair, I asked Roger for a ride and txt Ashley that Roger was driving me home. All she replied with was 'k'

Roger: "you know we don't care right"

Spence: "huh?"

Roger: "you and Ashley"

I didn't say anything I just looked down at my hands on my lap

Amy: "we saw you two at the pier"

Spencer: "i….i…we,,"

Amy: "its cool with me spence, I don't care who your with, okay I do care I mean I wouldn't want you to be with an asshole who treat you like crap, like your ex Mark who was a total creep" I look at her with a smile and she turns to look at me in the back seat of "what?"

Spencer: "thanks, both of you"

After they dropped me off, I went straight to my room to do my homework. After that dad called me to head down for dinner, I wasn't really hungry I still had everything on my mind. Everybody asked me if I was okay and I would just answer with yea just tired. After dinner I headed to my room and called the only person who I taught could help me understand all of it. Becca.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Becca: "hey Spencer" _

_Spencer: "hey Becca, you busy?"_

_Becca: "Just putting Sophie down, whats up?"_

_Spence: "I uhm, I need to, uhm can I ask you something?"_

_Becca: "Yeah…."_

_Spencer: "okay this is going to sound so stupid but I mean I don't know who else to go to and all"_

_Becca: "Spencer, breath." I take in a deep breath and let it out _

_Spencer: "okay, well you know Ashley" I pause "I mean duh you know Ashley" I pause again_

_Becca: "Spencer, how about I go over and then we could talk, just let me tell Jamie" _

_Spence: "okay" _

Twenty minutes later there is a knock on my door

Spence: "come in"

Becca: "okay, Spence whats going on?" she says as she sits next to me leaning on the headboard.

Spencer: I take a deep breath "I kind of like Ashley, in more than a friend kind of way" I say looking down at my hands "I mean I think I do, I like being with her and all but what if im confusing it for just being a good friend and im just dragging her along and its not fair to her" I look up to see Becca just staring at me

Becca: "its okay" what does she mean its okay

Spencer: "okay? Its not okay I don't know what I want I dont know if im.."

Becca: "Gay?"

Spncer: "yea" I say in a barley whisper

Becca: "spencer, look at me" I look up at her and see the same comforting eyes that my dad has " I was there once, it normal to freak out about it. I have seen both of you together and its cute"

Spence: "Becca.." I whine

Becca: "sorry, but its true." she says with a light laugh " look Spence, I know that being 'out and proud' is not easy but you do have to realize that living by what everybody thinks is not a healthy way to go through life. You have to ignore what people think and just listen to what you want "

Spencer: "easier said than done"

Becca: "I know it might be hard at first but you will soon realize it but make sure that its not too late by then"

Spencer: " what if.."

Becca: "Spencer, stop. You are over thinking."

Spencer: "I cant help it" I couldn't hold it anymore I started to cry. How can I not, not over think it its something that is going to change my life. Either for better or worse. I feel Becca wrap her arms around me

Becca: "its okay Spence" is all she says. "Spencer, if you are not ready. Its okay just make sure that you tell Ashley what its going on in that head of yours." I wipe the tears of my face and sit up, I could feel my eyes puffy from all the crying.

Spencer: "what about mom and dad?"

Becca: "What about them?"

Spencer: "how am I going to tell them, glen"

Becca: " nothing is going to change, everything is going to be the same. Your parents and glen love you. I'm pretty sure that I soften them for you" she says with a chuckle

Spencer: "not funny"

Becca: "Spencer there is nothing to worry about, People are going to talk either way, everybody has an opinion about everything but is that a reason to hide out who you are? No of course not . you know I will always be here for you, I hate to admit it but I love you like a little sister, sometimes annoying and over dramatic but I still love you. So don't worry about others when it comes to being happy, sometimes you have to be a little selfish and say fuck what everybody else thinks" hey im not annoying

Spencer: "I am not annoying"

Becca: "really Spence? Is that all you caught from what I just told you?"

Spencer: "I love you too Becca" I say hugging her " and thanks. Sorry for being so dramatic about it and taking you away from the kids and Jamie"

Becca: "don't be sorry Spence, you know im here for you and will always be"

Spence: "Thanks"

Becca: "so, Ashley huh?" she says wiggling her eyebrows. I give her the 'are you serious' look "I'm kidding. Hey how about I stay over tonight and stay in tomorrow, like old times?"

Spencer: "What about the kids and Jamie? And work"

Becca: "let me just give her a call and send an email to my assistant telling her I wont be in" she says getting up from the bed and heading out of the room. I take the time to analyze what Becca said.

She is right about everything but I still cant help but overanalyze everything, its in my nature. But what about Ashley, I need to figure all this about and let her know what I want. Its k now fair for her, for me to treat her the way I treated her today.

Becca: "okay everything is taken care of"

Spencer: "I have school tomorrow"

Becca: "no you don't" she says with a smirk

Spencer: "what did you do Becca?"

Becca: "oh nothing really, just told your parents that you are not feeling well and that I should stay over incase you needed anything" as soon as she says that there is a knock on my door

Arthur: "Honey, are you feeling better?" he walks over to where im at, I look behind him to Becca who is holding in her laughter. She knows I suck at lying. So I stick with a head nod "okay, well if you need anything make sure to let me know or Becca since she is here" I look at him and smile and nod again. "well good night then sweetie" he kissed the top of my head and does the same to Becca and walks out.

Spencer: "you suck you know that right" I glare at her

Becca: "Oh c'mon, I got you a day off, you should be thanking me"

Spencer: "yea, yea whatever"

We ended up staying up until almost 3 in the morning watching movies, and waking up until noon. Well I woke up until then, becca had lunch ready for both of us by the time I was up.

Becca: "you know you still sleep crazy" she says as I sit on the island in the kitchen " you still sleep talk too" oh god " you kept saying something about Ashley but I couldn't figure out exactly with all the mumbleing and all"

Spencer: "no I don't"

Becca: "Fine, don't believe me." she says placing a sandwich and ice tea in front of me.

Spencer: "hey becca, you didn't have to stay but thanks"

Becca:" I wanted too and it was nice to get away for a bit"

Spencer:"yea about that, how is everything with Jamie?" I take a bite from my sandwich and oh my god, Becca's sandwiches are always the best for some reason when she makes them they taste so much better.

Becca: "yea, everything is good. Just you know taking it little by little?" I wonder what happened between them

Spencer: "what happened between you guys, if you don't mind me asking?" she looks down at her sandwhich then back at me with sad eyes

Becca: " I will tell you another time, com on lets go watch some TV before its time for me to head out to pick up Luke from Pre-k"

We watched tv until it was 2:30 and she had to go. A little after she left Glen and Dad Walked In

Glen: "hey lazy ass, how ya feeling?"

Spencer: "better" which I do thanks to the talk with Becca last night

Arthur: "that good sweetie"

I head back up to my room and grab my stuff to head in the shower. I walk back into my room and put lotion on as always when im about to drop my towel to put some clothes on

Ash: "if you are going to change, maybe I should get out"

Spencer: "oh shit, you scared me" I hold on to my towel, I don't know if my heart is racing because she just scared me or because she is in my room.

Ash: "sorry" she looks down at her hand then back up at me she opens her mouth like she is about to say something but closes it again.

Spencer: "its okay"

Ash: "maybe I should just go" she gets up and is about to walk out

Spencer: "wait! stay" she stops but hesitates to turn around "let me just put some clothes on" I walk in my closet and grab some sweatpants and hoodie. I walk out and walk towards my desk and grab my glasses. i only wear them when my eyes become really irritated especially from crying. I walk over to my bed where Ashley is sitting down Indian style.

Ashley: "Spence, I need to know are we friends or are we more than friends? I need to know where we stand?" the entire time she had her head down and doesn't look at me once "because if you just want to be friends then I will understand but you cant just kiss me one day and the next ignore me completely like i don't exist" she finally looks up at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. And I cant believe that im the one at fault for her feeling like this.

Spence: "look ash" I say grabbing her hand but she pulls it away " I wasn't sure how I was feeling and well I was feeling overwhelmed about everything because it happened so fast and then we were at school and I got scared" I grabbed her hand again but I held it tight so she wouldn't pull away this time "I'm sorry but" she pulls away again

Ashley: "if you are going to tell me what I think you are about to tell me, just don't . lets just forge…"

Spencer: "Ashley, let me finish would you" she looks in my eyes searching for something "please" she nods telling me to continue "I'm sorry for doing that to you but like I said I got scared of the tought of being judged and criticized by people" I take a deep breath as I say that she hangs her head low " but I rather be judged for who I am and not for who I am not" she looks up at me " it might take some time getting use to but I want this" I say motioning between both of us.

Next thing I know im being pushed on my back with Ashley on top of me placing kisses all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle.

Ash: "Never do that to me again Spencer Marie Carlin" placing one last kiss on my lips.

Spence: "I wont" I give her a chaste kiss, she pulls away

Ash: "wait, you didn't answer my question. Are we?"

Spence: "are you asking me to be your girlfriend Davies?" I playfully say

Ash: "trust me, I I were asking you it would so be more romantic"

Spence: "being, on top of me is not romantic" I say with a hurt expression

Ash: "no I didn't say that" she pecks my lips then her face gets a serious "I just don't want to rush us and put a label on us, just know where we stand and if there is any chance there might be an us in the near future" I could help but smile at how sweet she is.

I quickly turned us over so that now I was on top of her, she looked at me with a shocked expression and with a wondering look, as to see what I was going to do next. So I started to lean in to kiss her but stopped right before our lips where touching. That could feel her breath on my own lips.

Spencer: "Definitely more than friends" I whispered on her lips before I captured them lips between my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 **

**Yea I know I suck but taking four business classes and a history class all together was not the best idea, but here is a short chapter for the people who are still reading. Sorry for taking forever to update and for the mistakes. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON**

Its Friday and the last day before spring break, which means no school for a week and an entire week with Ashley. Speaking of Ashley, I guess we have been taking things slow which I don't mind at all and appreciate it. Her birthday is also coming up and I still haven't found the perfect gift for her. I hace asked her what she wants for her birthday but all she says is that she already has everything and doesn't need or want anything else. Well im not buying it, there has to be something that she wants maybe a new top, album, or something. I still have about four days to figure it out.

Amy:" Spencer Carlin are you day dreaming again?" I'm brought back to reality and look up at my best friend who is giving a known smirk and I just blush "dam girl you got it bad."

Ash: "got what bad?" she sits next to me in our usual table and grabs my hand under the table and start playing with my fingers like always I just smile at her. and look over at Amy to not say anything, you know that look you give your friends to shut up, yea that look.

Amy: "nothing, well I got to go before Roger starts blowing up my phone" she walks off giving us a wink.

Ash: "so I was thinking that maybe we should go out tonight?"

Spence: "yea, I just need to let my parents know" I say giving her hand a squeeze earning me an Ashley Davies smile.

The rest of the lunch we spent talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Learning new things about her and things she didn't like, for example she likes pine apple on her pizza but is scared to eat the actual fruit by itself because when she was little she bit the middle part of it after they told her not to and her tongue went numb or how when she was little she dressed up as the pink power ranger until she was 10. Which I found to be adorable.

After school she drove me home and told me that she would pick me up at 7pm for out date. When I walked in my mom was in the living room reading a book.

Spencer: "hey mom, what you reading?" I said sitting down on the other couch

Paula: "just some book, how was school?" I look at her questioningly

Spencer: "please don't tell me its one of those crazy love stories ?" she blushes at my comment and I take the book from her "fifty shades of grey?, eww really mom?" she snatches the book from me and gets up

Paula: "what its uhm.. interesting book" I give her a disgusted look

Spencer: "right, well im going out with Ashley tonight, she is picking me up at 7"

Paula: "okay sweetie, just be careful" with that she walks out of the room, I grab the tv remote and turn the tv on making myself comfortable on the couch. I slowly start to feel my eyes getting heavier by the second and close my eyes completely. I hadn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt something hit me on the forehead

Spencer: "what the hell" I look over and find Luke and Ash trying to hold in a laugh "what are you guys doing ?" I say sitting up

Luke: "nooooothing" and he start giggling

Spencer: "hey monkey, where are your mommies?"I get up and make my way towards them two and pick up Luke giving him a kiss on the cheek

Luke: " at home, glen is taking me to the movies"

Glen: "ready to go little dude" I put him down and he runs towards glen

Luke: "yea! Lets go" he grabs glens hand and leave, I feel Ashley wrap her arms behind me, remembering about our date. I lean back into her

Spence: "sorry I fell asleep, let me just change real quick and we will leave"

Ash: "its okay" she lets go of me and I start to walk upstairs but as im halfway I remember I forgot something. I walk back down towards her and give her a kiss on the cheek making her blush bit.

I head back up to my room, grab some jean shorts and a simple t-shirt. Its starting to get kind of hot now. Brush my hair and add a little bit of make up. When im done I head down stairs and find Ashley talking with my dad.

Spencer: "hey, ready to go?"

Ash: "yea, lets go" we both say our goodbyes to my parents and as soon as we get in her car she grabs my hand , which totally made both of us smile

Spencer: "so where to?"

Ash: "I was thinking we should do the whole dinner and movie everybody seems to be talking about" she says kissing my knuckles

We ended up going to grab a quick bite because there was only one showing for the movie and Ashley really wanted to watch the Escape from planet Earth which I found to be really cute. I wanted to pay for the tickets since she didn't let me pay when we went to eat but she wouldn't let me, I was getting a little mad that she wouldn't let me pay

Ash: " come on Spence, don't get mad. I just want to make sure you are being treated right" I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being towards me.

Spence: "thank you but I don't think its fair that you pay for everything" she rolls her eyes at me and drags me to the contention stand

Ash: "fine then, you could buy me some sour patches and we will call it even"

I paid for the candy and a cherry ICEE which I always get when I come to the movies. We grab our stuff and headed to the watch the movie. We ended up sitting all the way on the top row in the back. There wasn't that many people there, there was a couple of families with their kids scattered all over the front and middle areas. As the lights were dimming down signaling that the movie was about to start I had the urge to kiss her.

Spence: "Ash" i called her in a whisper and as soon as she turned to face me I kissed her, her lips parted a bit and I couldn't help but explore her mouth with my tongue. The kiss was slow and yet passionate. After a couple of minutes of kissing we had to pull apart for much needed air

Ash: "what was that for" a smile playing across her face, while her eyes where still close and her forehead leaning again mine. I pecked her now swollen lips one more time.

Spence: "just because" she opened her eyes and she has a dazed looked which makes me giggle, I sit back on my seat and look at the screen.

Ash: "you cant just do that and expect for me to go back to watching a movie do you" she whispers in my ear, giving me a kiss right below my ear giving me Goosebumps all over the place.

Spence: "but I taught you said you wanted to watch this movie" I said giving her a smirk

Ash: " well yeah…but.."

Spencer: "shhh.. the movie is getting good" at this point I don't even know whats going on , I could see the pout on Ashley form the corner of my eyes so I grab her hand kiss it and hold it on my lap for the rest of the movies earning my a smile I could never get tired of seeing.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Disclaimer: I don't own SON

What to get? What to get? I have Been walking around the mall for the past couple of hours trying to figure out what to get Ashley but I still haven't found anything. Maybe if I was in LA it would be easier to get her something but since I'm in OHio it's not that easy.

Flashback

_Spence: "come on Ash, please. With me on top" I have been trying to convince her to let me throw her a small bday party but she doesn't want one. Well it was going to be a surprise but then LUke accidentally let it slip and well she said she didn't want one_

_Ash:"Spence"_

_Spence: "yes Ashley?"_

_Ash: " I don't want a party, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I don't want one" she says getting up from her bed and giving me a kiss on the cheek_

_Spence: "fine but I'm still getting you a present" I yell to her as she is walking out of her room. Now just to figure out what to get her?_

_Ash:" spence?" I look up at her and she has a look on her face that I can't explain "your dad called" why would he called Ashley when he could've just called me, I take my phone out of me pocket and see i have a couple of missed calls from both mom and dad "it's your grandma"_

_Spence: " wh...what's wrong? Did she..?" No she can't the doctor said more than a couple of months_

_Ash:" no babe" she says wrapping her arms around me "she got worse and your dad said if I could take you home because you are leaving to Ohio tonight" wait Glen, he flew out to Ohio like he does very year for spring break yesterday. I need to be with him right now he needs me . "Spence, are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while"_

_Spence: "can you take me home" she just nods grabs her keys and we make our way to my house. To find both Jamie's and Beccas car there as well. "Can you stay with me until we leave" she nods and gives my hand a squeeze . We both make our way inside the house. However there is a stillness and a quietness that made everything seem out of place "mom? Dad?"_

_Arthur: "in the kitchen hunny" I grab AShleys hand and lead her towards the kitchen _

_Spencer: "are we all going this time?"_

_Paula: "yes honey" This is it then none of them believe that grandma is going to make it we are going to say good bye_

_Luke: "where we going mommy?"_

_Jamie: "we are going to visit mommy's mommy because she is very sick" Luke just nods and runs off into the living room_

_Spencer: "we will be upstairs" i grab Ashley's hand and lead her to my room I walk straight to my closet and grab my suitcase and start putting my clothes and shoes in it _

_Ashley: "spence" i look up at her quickly and then continue my packing "Spencer"_

_Spencer: "yeah?" she gets up from the bed and walks over to me grabbing the clothes in my hand " i cannot do this again" I say looking down "and What geln is feeling out there by himself" she doesn't say anything she just lets me let it all out "When my grandpa died I was about 10 years old" I sit on the floor with Ashley sitting Next to me "I was always closer to him than I was to my grandma but when he died grandma was the only one they got me to do stuff. she told me that she would never let me go through something like that alone again"_

_ Ashley: "what do you mean alone? what about the rest of your family?"_

_ Spencer: " grams Always told me that I have always been as stubborn and hardheaded as my grandpa used to be" I chuckle a bit "When he died I did not talk to anyone, I pretty much shut everyone out. It was like that for a couple of months until Grams came to visit." I got up from the floor walked over to my bedside dresser and open the top drawer and pulled out a picture and a necklace I walked over to Ashley and sat down I handed her the picture "That's him in the picture" I'm about seven years old and I'm sitting on his lap and were both staring straight ahead at the camera his eyes sparkle Bright blue somewhat like mine_

_ Ashley: "you have his eyes"_

_ Spencer: "When Grams came to visit she got through me, she gave me that picture and told me that he had it on his bedside until he died." I look down at the heart shaped necklace and opened it "He gave this to grams on their first anniversary" Inside of the heart there is a black and white picture of both of them in their early 20s "She told me to stop Protecting myself from others Who are just trying to help me out , and let them Be part of my life completely. that grandpa use to do that all the time to people and the only one he didnt do that to was her" I pause and look up at her "That caught my attention, So when she gave me the necklace she said that meanwhile I had this I will never have to go through anything alone that Gramps and her will always be in my heart no matter where they were"_

End of flashback

I grabbed the necklace hanging around my neck and that's when I realized what I should be getting her for her birthday so I walked straight to a jewelry store

Once I was in the store I started to look around until my eyes caught a necklace almost similar to the one I had on

Spencer: "excuse me may see the heart shaped necklace" I said Pointing To the gold heart necklace

Lady: "yes let me just get that for you" She handed me the necklace "We can also engrave on the inside and on the right side you can put a picture"

Flashback

_ Ashley: "you know Spencer your grandma was right, You're never going through anything alone ,ever Again" i was finishing packing my clothes while she was laying on my bed when she said that. It made me stop packing and look at her "You're never going to be alone as long as I live I promise" i walked over to her and Laid next to her Giving her a kiss on the cheek While she wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear " i will be here forever with you as long as you let me" She turns to face me and says In a barely whisper "I'm yours forever"_

_ I couldn't help but smile at her And kiss her lips._

_ Spencer: "thank you"_

_ She gets up from the bed and holds her hand out_

_ Ashley: "come on let me help you finish packing"_

End of flashback

Spencer: "iwill take it"

Lady: "okay. perfect, would you like to have anything engraved?"

Spencer: "forever" I said to the lady and she then took it to the back and told me that it will be ready by tomorrow for pick up I paid and made my way out the store and back to Grams house

When I go back to Grams house I saw both Glen and Becca sitting on the porch

Spencer: "how is she" Becca didn't say anything she was just staring off into space

Glen: "dad and mom took her to the hospital" he said getting up and walking inside I wanted to go comfort him but I saw that becca needed me more So I sat down where Glen was previously sitting down next to Becca

Spencer: "why aren't you at the hospital with them?" I asked her

She didn't say anything back she just looked at me with lost eyes and then turned back to what she was looking at before I followed her eyes and she was staring at the Rose garden Grams had planted a couple years back

Spencer: "Becca don't do this we need you right now" she looked at me with anger in her eyes this time, she got up and walked over to the Rose Garden

I couldn't let her go through this alone and let her start pushing people away. Her kids need her and so does her wife. they both have been through a lot and their marriage has suffered enough already. I was so lost in my own thoughts that i didn't notice Jamie had sat down next to me With Sophie in her arms. until I heard Sophie giggling that I turned to look at them. Jamie look tired she had her hair up in a messy ponytail with no make up, a pair of leggings and a loose fitting sweater. She still looked pretty but you could tell she was tired since she was the one trying to hold the family together. She has been very helpful since we got to Ohio, She makes sure we all eat and And helps with grams as much as she can. Sophie looks At me With her bright green eyes just like Beccas eyes were couple days ago and stretches her Little arms out for me to grab her. i grab her and set her on my lap and she immediately starts playing with my necklace.

Jamie: "have you talked to her?" She motioned towards Becca

Spencer: "I tried but she just got up and walked away" Jamie look distraught like she had no idea how to help her but i could tell she wanted her wife back

Glenn: "mom call and grandma just got worse they don't know if she will make it through the night" Tears were streaming down his face I had never seen him like this before

Jamie got up and walked over to Becca she told her what was going on and as Jamie tried to comfort her Becca pulled away and just Jamie walked back in defeat to me and grabbed Sophie from my lap

Jamie: " here give her to me you guys should head out to the hospital "

I got up and walked over to Becca

Spencer: "we are heading out to the hospital Jamie is going to stay with the kids" She just nodded

Glen came out with keys in hand and we went straight to the hospital

Once we reached the hospital Glen and I got out but she remained inside the car

Spencer: "Glen you should go ahead" He nodded and walked towards that entrance of the hospital

I Opened the door so she could get out but she didn't move

Spencer: "come on Becca we need to go in side"

Becca: "for what to say goodbye" She said

I didn't want to say yes but unfortunately that was what we were here for

Spencer: "come on Becca I'm pretty sure that grams would like to see you"She did not say anything but she got out of the car and we walked towards the entrance of the hospital

Once we got inside mom was waiting there

Paula: "Glen just went in and your dad is inside. they only allow two people at a time"As soon as she said that dad came into view With sad eyes

Arthur: "Beca either you or Spencer could go in"

Becca: "Spencer go"

Spencer" but..."I was about to protest since its her mom but she did let me

Becca: "just go Spence! I'm not ready yet"

I walked over to the room to find Glen sitting next to grams bed side I didn't want to interrupt so I waited a couple of minutes. Before I went in. When I walked in Glen was in tears she saw me and rushed towards me giving me a hug

Glenn: " she's dying Spence" he said in a barely whispering I looked over at Grams and I couldn't help but cry "I will leave you with her to talk." He says as he walks out of the room

I slowly make my way slowly to her too afraid to say anything at all

Grams: "Spencer my beautiful Baby girl" She says With shorten breath "I need you to watch over Glenn and Becca" I nod and let her continue "Specially Becca right now she is just like both you and your grandpa Both stubborn and hard headed"

Spencer: "grams please don't go" I said grabbing her hand "Please"

Grams "oh baby girl We talked about this already it's my time To go"

Spencer: "but grams" I choked up a bit and couldn't stop the tears from falling

Grams: "just remember what I told you before no matter where I am I will always Be here for you" she says placing her hand over my heart and I place my hand Over hers

Spencer: "Grams I need to tell you something"She nods and I continue " well i havent really told anyone besides Becca but... i...I am gay and I have a girlfriend"I looked At her and she has a smile on her face

Grams: "What's her name?" That's it

Spencer: "Ashley" I say pulling out my so phone and showing her a picture of Ashley

Grams: "she is beautiful SPencer she has kind eyes" she look at me in the eyes "does she make you happy" I nod "good that's all that matters"

Spencer:" She is really special to me grandma" I see grandma turn her gaze towards the entrance of the room so I turn around and find Becca standing there

I get up and kiss grams cheek and walk Towards Becca

Spencer: "i will give you guys some time to talk I will wait outside for you" I walked out of the room and sat down on the floor in front of the room

I was sitting there for a a while when Becca came out with puffy red eyes and told me grams wanted to tell me something. So I get up and follow Becca back in the room Grams grabs my hand and Beccas

Grams: "you two are more alike than you can imagine so take good care of each other. you two have always been really close and never let anything change that"

Becca: "love you mom" She choked out

Grams: "I love you too my stubborn child" she says looking at Becca and then looking at me "and I love You too my stubborn grandchild."

We both hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek we fell into a light conversation well mostly Becca and I did while grams just listen and smiled as she soon drifted off to sleep

Becca: "I don't know what I am going to do when she is gone" I got up and walked over to her

Spencer: "we will all get through this" she looked at me

Becca: "you are too mature for your age Spencer" she says with a smile "i wasn't as nearly as mature at your age" She gets up gives Grams a kiss on her head and then grabs my hand "come on spence let's let her rest" we both walked out to the waiting room where dad was sitting with his head bowed down we both sat on each of his Sides

Spencer: "dad" he looks up at me "you should head back to the house to rest"

Arthur"no im okay sweetie" he says giving me a sad smile "your mom and Glen went to the cafeteria they should be back any time soon" as in the matter of seconds both mom and Glen came into view with drinks they handed them out to us "I'm staying the night you Guys should head back to the house visiting hours are almost over" I nod and get up Becca still hadnt said anything she just got up and started walking back out to the car I gave dad a hug and I walked out after Becca

Spencer: "you know he is trying to be strong for all of us but it's killing him inside as much as it's killing you" I say as i reach Becca who is leaning against the car "it is his mom as much as she is yours" she doesn't say anything she just gets in

On our way back to the house I take out my phone and notice I have a text message from Ashley

Ash: miss you I texted back telling her I miss her too and she quickly texted me back

Ash: how's everything going

Spence: Grams got worse today call me in five I'm heading to the house from the hospital right now

Ash: okay

Once we got back to the house I went straight to the guest room I was staying in my phone rang it was Ashley

Spencer: "hey babe" I couldn't help but smile

Ashley: "I love it when you call me babe" I could tell she was smiling and that made me smile even more and of course blush "how's your grandma" she says making my smile fade

Spencer: "I decided To go to the" i stopped before I could spoil her surprise "to get away for a bit and when I came back dad and mom had taken her to the hospital because she got worse" I paused for a bit And then continued "mom called us telling us that the doctor told them that they didn't think she might make it through the night"

Ashley: "I'm sorry Spence I wish I could be with you right now to help you someway"

Spencer" you Already are by talking to me" I say "I miss you" I say holding back the tears

Ashley: "I miss you too"

We continue to talk for about an hour or so but because of the time difference i let her go so that she could go to sleep even though she kept saying she wasn't tired but after she kept yawning I pretty much had to tell her that if she had to go to sleep or i wouldn't call her while I'm still in Ohio which she immediately gave in but of course I wouldn't do that but it got her to go To sleep. as soon as we hung up I myself started to drift off to sleep when I was woken up by my mom

Paula: "sweetie wake up" I opened my eyes

Spencer: "what's going on mom?"she didn't have to say anything with the look she was giving me said it all, she's gone. "where is dad?"

Paula: "he is on his way" she sat down next to me and pulled me in for a hug I didn't hug her back I couldn't move I couldn't imagine what the dad is going through again and Becca.

Spencer: "did you tell Becca?"

Paula: "not yet just you and Glen" I got up and walked out of the room to find Glen in the living room I sat next to him he looked at me and started crying all I could do is pull him into a hug

Glen: "it's not fair spence"

Spencer: "I know " I said as I let him cry on me we both heard the front door open so we got up to find dad walking in with red puffy eyes my mom was next to him in seconds she pulled him him in and silent Tears started spilling from my father's eyes

Glenn and I walk over to them as my dad lets go of mom and pulled both Glenn and l into him.

Spencer: "I'm sorry Daddy" I couldn't contain myself seeing my dad cry and Glen at the same time made me want to start crying too but I didn't

Arthur: "I have to tell Becca" He said letting go of us and walking up stairs

Dad was upstairs for a while after about an hour Becca came running down the stairs and out the front door while Jamie trailed behind her

Paula: "Jamie let her go" Jamie turned to look at my mom with sad eyes "she needs time to process everything" Jamie just nodded and walked to the living room and sat on the couch

Arthur: "i need to start arranging everything for the funeral as soon as possible"

Glenn: "dad" he said "grandma gave me this" pulling out a letter from his back pocket "she said to give it to you in case anything happened" he handed the letter to dad. Dad grabbed the letter and walk to the kitchen

Paula: "Spencer you guys should head to bed it's getting late, you too Jamie" The three of us retreated to our rooms

When I got back to the room I couldnt sleep. I just talked to her a couple hours ago, I grabbed the necklace On the dresser and put it on.

"Grams you promise you said never again then why does it feel exactly like before" I say out loud to myself holding tight onto the necklace around my neck when my phone starts ringing. Becca

Spencer: " Becca where are you?"

Becca: "I'm at the park around the corner by Gladstone st"

Spencer: "I'm on my way" I hung up and grab a hoodie and put on shoes. I made my way out the house with out any one noticing I walk to the park and find her sitting down on a bench Near a street lamp. I walk up to her and sit next to her She doesn't say anything we just sit there for a good amount of time until

Becca: "i can't do this Spencer" She says breaking down "again"

Spencer: "I know what you mean but remember that you have two adorable kids sleeping at the house and a wife who is extremely worried about you" I take off my necklace "here"I say handing her my necklace

Becca: "this was moms" she says looking confused

Spencer: "yea, she gave it to me when Gramps died" I pause and look at her "she told me that while I carried this with me, I will never be alone and that whatever happened to Gramps or her she will always be Here with me" I said "and i think you need it a bit more than I do at the moment"I said to her as she opens the heart and sees the picture of both her mom and dad

Becca: " i cant take this, mom gave it to you" she says closing the heart and giving it back to me

Spencer: "Becca" I tried to reason with her

Becca: " no spencer. I don't need it" she says getting up " lets go the sun is about to be out and I don't want you getting in trouble"

I got up and we made our way back to the house in silence. I made my way straight to the guest room and saw Jamie sitting on the bed

Jamie: " how is she"

Spencer: I sighed and sat on the bed "lost" she looks down "I tried talking to her but I don't know Jamie" I say running a hand through my hair

Jaime: "and how are you spence?" I just shrug "you know spence you could alway talk to me, you are like the little sister I never had"

Spence: "thanks Jamie"

Jamie: " no problem" she says getting up "oh and spence thanks for trying" she says walking out of the room and shutting the door. I laid down and let sleep take over me.

When I woke up the next day I felt as if everything was just a bad dream but when I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't a dream. I couldn't hold it in any more I curled into a ball and started crying thinking about how grandma had just passed away a couple hours ago and I wouldn't be Able to see her again how I wouldn't hear her call me her baby girl or Stunborn again. I started thinking about dad, glen and Becca how they must be feeling right now. I ended up crying myself back to sleep.


End file.
